Días
by Jacquie Doll
Summary: ¿Que Starfire esta siendo separada de Robin?¿Por quien?¿Quienes serán aquellas personas que tratan de alejarla de su lado?¿Por que? Son muchas interrogantes para la joven pareja que trata de superar cada prueba. /—..."Solo eres un lobo con piel de cordero tratando de ocultar quien eres realmente".../—Te amo, Starfire...— dijo él enfrente de Robin./ —¡Red X! — grito ella./ —Te amo.
1. Presentación (prologo)

_Los personajes de la serie 'Teen Titans' no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Glen Murakami. Esta obra no fue creada con fines de lucro._

* * *

**Días **

Por: Jacquie Doll

Mas la vida los unió de tal manera que su amor les extendía por la gran temple del océano. Hace días que en la hermosa Jump City se respiraba la paz y sin ningún malhechor al asecho, era perfecto para los jóvenes héroes que protegen la ciudad. La joven pareja titán era una novedad por la ciudad, se notaban en los noticiarios, notas recientes del periódico correspondiente, programas interrumpidos por el anuncio del noviazgo entre Robin y Starfire desde Tokio, hace días que habían regresado con gran tranquilidad. Esperaban en el aquel instante cualquier villano hiciera su 'trabajo' para ser atrapado, pero el respiro de la tranquilidad conmociono a los héroes _¿tanta paz en Jump city? _Imposible.

De igual forma en el inicio de la primavera los días habían estado muy opacados por las nubes grisáceas que irrumpían la luz del sol y su calor con temple. Los ciudadanos realizaban sus actividades cotidianas, pero con la tranquilidad de que ningún villano interrumpiría dicha paz tan extraña. La continuidad laboral de aquella ciudad era a veces agobiante, los héroes ya en pleno descanso se hallaban en el parque de la ciudad, uno de ellos convertido en un pequeño cachorro y un joven Cyborg arrojándole el pequeño balón de goma. Tan tranquilo era…

Para Raven, el respiro del aire bajo la sombra le llenaba reconfortantemente. Su lectura fluida era como si cada palabra le nutriese de exquisita información sobre sus nuevos hechizos para algún futuro adecuado. El día no estaba demasiado soleado como cualquier semana, por lo cual la joven había tomado asiento en la copa del árbol más cercano y frondoso que había de donde se hallaba.

Para los 'jóvenes enamorados' una ligera brisa les llenaba desde donde se hallaban ambos, tomados de la mano como si dependiese el uno del otro. Una alegría inmensa llenándoles de dicha y felicidad.

Que bello. El ver la mirada secreta de Robin tras el antifaz era un tanto inquietante para la chica que se hallaba de su lado, no sabía con exactitud qué emoción distinguía. Tal vez era un misterio, misterio del cual se encontraba enamorada profundamente. El césped liviano acobijándoles su vista hacia el cielo, ambos acostados, ella posando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio. Él miraba la tranquilidad de todo, al fin un descanso y algo con lo cual no obsesionarse tanto. El ser héroe a veces era un trabajo duro.

— Que linda vista ¿no crees, Robin? — comento interrumpiendo con ligereza el silencio. El chico la miro con detenimiento el cómo observaba las nubes comenzar a nublar el sol, el ligero viento siendo testigo de tal cual belleza natural. La joven sumida en su sueño cerró los ojos e inhalando aire fresco relajo sus facciones haciendo un gesto apacible y muy tranquilo.

Los arboles meciéndose sobre si le daban al parque un ambiente de relajación. A lo lejos las aguas se escuchaban y mas las olas al retumbar sobre la arena de la playa. Él se mantenía en silencio, sin responder la pregunta de su amada, la única acción que hizo fue el abrazar ligeramente a Starfire, haciéndole cortar su comenzada ensoñación. Ambas miradas se toparon y con gentileza ella se acomodo entre los brazos de Robin, como si él fuese una mecedora en la cual terminaría dormida. Ella soltó un poco de aire y sin más volvió a cerrar los ojos. Robin sonrió tiernamente al observarla tan inocente, como siempre. Ella era su mundo y lo que más le importaba, sin duda ese día era esplendido.

Las finas hebras de su cabello arremolinándose sobre de él, y por causa de ese viento, ella sentía pequeños tirones en su cabello.

Los 2 jóvenes jugadores se hallaban aun corriendo, Cyborg intentaba quitarle de alguna manera el pequeño balón a Chico Bestia. Increíblemente el chico que tenía en sus manos el balón se movía esquivando a su amigo, tan divertidos se veían. Algunos pequeños que se hallaban en la zona, reían divertidos por el ver él como un gran y hábil chico como Cyborg no podía hacer algo tan sencillo como arrebatarle un balón de goma a Chico Bestia.

Con gran astucia Chico Bestia logro ocultarse de Cyborg, detrás del tronco de un árbol. Y justamente del donde se hallaba sentada Raven.

— _Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos _— recito Raven, hizo flotar al joven chico verde. Lo saco de su escondite, Cyborg aprovecho el momento y con gran velocidad logro arrebatarle el balón.

— Viejo, ¡mi balón favorito! — grito el jovencito verde.

—Ahora es mío, Bestita — respondió Cyborg con sorna.

La tristeza por la pérdida de su balón no fue tan quebrantable o al menos para dos chicos que se hallaban entrelazados en un mismo lazo enamorado la tristeza no era objeto ni sentimiento que les preocupase, pues su sueño ligero les ha acobijado. Ella en los brazo él y el briznar del viento hacia rugir con temple las nubes ya opacadas por el gris intenso del cielo.

Un goteo no se hizo esperar, la lluvia comenzaba.

— Ya es hora de retirarnos — ordeno Robin en compañía de su equipo quien sin más regresaría a su hogar. Raven cerró su libro y fijo su mirada hacia la lluvia insensata que caía sobre su capa, humedeciendo esta a su vez. Chico Bestia corrió hacia el auto 'T' al igual que Cyborg. Robin cubrió a Starfire con su capa mientras corrían rápidamente hacia el vehículo titán. Ya con todos dentro del auto, Cyborg manejo en dirección a su hogar. Chico Bestia había tomado el asiento del copiloto, Raven decidió no teletransportarse hacia la torre, aunque era una buena opción, no quería abusar de sus poderes si no eran necesarios.

Starfire iba a lado Raven y a su costado se hallaba Robin, quien se colocaba su capa ya húmeda por el agua de lluvia.

— Vaya que día — hablo Chico Bestia mientras observaba el diluvio creciente en la ciudad.

* * *

_Sin duda los días nublados no son lo mejor del mundo…_


	2. Dia 1 (Speedy)

_La serie 'Teen Titans' no me pertenece, es propiedad de Glen Murakami. Esta obra no fue creada con fines de lucro hacia su autor._

* * *

**Días**

Por: Jacquie Doll

_Día 1_

La mañana comenzaba campante sobre la torre 'T', un clima soleado yacía en las habitaciones los jóvenes que seguían dormidos. Con sigilo una silueta entraba por la puerta de la torre y logro infiltrarse en esta en completo silencio, la silueta se dirigía a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y saco una malteada de chocolate ya congelada, se encamino al sofá del living y se sentó en este apoyando sus pies en la mesita de la misma sala. No se espero a mas, tomo el control del televisor y encendió este sin importarle cuanto ruido causara para los demás que se hallaban en sus habitaciones. Había dejado su arco y flechas a un costado del enorme sofá, sonrío con diversión al cambiarle al canal de comedia en el cual se mostraban una serie de videos cómicos sobre 'los supuestos errores de Robin'.

Speedy al fin estaba en la torre de su rival y 'amigo' Robin. Serian mejores amigos de no ser por un pequeño detalle, el amaba a Starfire. Lógicamente era un triangulo amoroso en el cual los competidores lidiaban él uno con el otro por un trofeo más grande que una simple copa vacía, el dulce amor tierno y gentil de la princesa de Tamaran. Él tuvo que convencer a Bumblebee de tomarse un descanso lejos de ciudad Acero, ambos sabían que era un deseo egoísta pero al final la líder de los titanes del este accedió a tal petición, después de todo Speedy era uno de los mejores peleadores que luchaban en la batalla contra el mal, _así que un descanso no le caería tan mal a él _y finalmente su líder le ordeno irse con sus compañeros en Jump City. Siempre ha sido un manipulador y egocéntrico para Bee, tenía que descansar de él por algunos días…

En su oportunidad perfecta de ver a la chica que le gustaba al fin se le ha concebido y sin algún genio de los deseos lo ha logrado, triunfal, tomaba de su malteada mientras esperaba que los demás despertaran para darles un sorpresivo saludo.

Las puertas de la sala se habían abierto dejando al primero en madrugar, el líder de los titanes ya hacia presencia en el living y tras el observar con disgusto la molesta sorpresa inesperada palideció ligeramente. Sin duda era incomoda su presencia, pues Bumblebee no le notifico la llegada de Speedy a su hogar. En justo momento su adversario topo la mirada de su contrincante, ambas miradas llenas de euforia y ligera enemistad a su vez. No era una bienvenida tan agradable.

— Esperaba a que me abriesen la puerta, pero como no obtuve respuesta decidí entrar por mi cuenta — explico el arquero con sorna en sus palabras.

— Y antes de tu llegada ¿Por qué… — hablo Robin. — ¿Por qué no avise sobre mi llegada? Solo quería darles una sorpresa, Bee me dio unas vacaciones por algunos días, así que decidí pasar esos días aquí con ustedes — interrumpió Speedy ágilmente dejando aun colérico Robin en la sala.

— Así que si me permites, preferiría prepararle un desayuno a Starfire — él si sabía como enfurecer a Robin. Él sabía que le gustaba Starfire, la rígida competencia a penas daba comienzo y enhorabuena en seguidamente Speedy se levanto en dirección a la cocina. El líder titán solamente observaba la acción correspondiente por su compañero del equipo del este, con ligereza redirigió sus pasos hacia la habitación de su novia.

— Si me permites, iré a despertar a Starfire…creo que es hora del desayuno ¿no crees 'amigo Speedy'? — el burlón Robin hizo enfurecer a Speedy, por lo cual esas palabras de 'amigo Speedy' eran usadas solamente por la novia de su enemigo y él se atrevió a usarlas como una administración de adrenalina dentro de sí «_ Desgraciado _» pensaba molesto el joven arquero que comenzaba a cocinar con furia irreversible, Robin sonreía victorioso mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación de su amada.

— Aun es muy temprano, deberías dejarla descansar — comento Speedy preocupado por el ataque de celos de Robin. El petirrojo pensaba en una forma de regresar la jugada de su contrincante.

— Seguramente a Star le agradaría ver el amanecer conmigo, en la azotea de la torre — «_Un punto doble para Robin, Speedy ha caído_» pensó el joven nuevamente victorioso por su gran respuesta. El enfurecido arquero fijo la mirada en ese molesto petirrojo, mientras que Robin se dirigía hacia la habitación de su querida novia, el ver la luz radiante del Sol por las mañanas y tardes le encantaba a Starfire, la luz esplendida corriendo por su piel y brindándole energía le daba felicidad tanto a ella como a él. Se encaminaba rápidamente, pues sentía que en cualquier instante Speedy llegaría con ese desayuno para Starfire, cosa que a él no le agradaría en lo absoluto.

Ya una vez al llegar a la habitación de la joven, el petirrojo toco con ligereza la puerta y al no obtener respuesta le llamo con dulzura pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta por parte de la chica aun dormida. Introdujo la clave de la puerta de la joven —la cual solamente ella se la había dado para visitarle cuantas veces anhelara su novio — y se adentro a la habitación observando las cortinas descorridas de la habitación y para su sorpresa ella se hallaba en el tocador, con su vestimenta que siempre acostumbraba y peinando su larga cabellera carmesí, con bella tonada tarareaba una hermosa melodía. Starfire tras el observarle tras su espejo hizo destellar una larga sonrisa y deseándole un 'Buenos días' a él se levanto del asiento y se dirigió hacia Robin quien permanecía atónito.

— Lamento no acudir a tu llamado, Robin — se disculpaba ella.

— Mi cabello se encontraba desordenadamente por culpa de la almohada — explico mientras él le tomaba con suavidad de su mentón y le depositaba un ligero beso en los labios. Un sonrojo apareció por parte de la chica pues Robin casi nunca demostraba sus sentimientos con continuidad, mas sin embargo de vez en cuando le besaba por corto tiempo.

— No te preocupes Star ¿Qué te parece si observamos esta vez el amanecer juntos? — un hormigueo sintió ella al escuchar tales palabras por parte de Robin, sonrió como respuesta y asintiendo levemente concluyo con su respuesta.

— ¿No preferirías un desayuno, Star? — irrumpió Speedy con la bella propuesta de Robin. Él novio de Star sintió un retorcijón por la pregunta molesta de Speedy. Starfire emocionada al igual que Speedy abrazo dulcemente a su mejor amigo, Speedy embriagado estaba por el olor que desprendía ella de su largo cabello. Mientras que por parte de Robin solamente había celos, demasiados dentro de ese joven.

— Amigo Speedy, me siento alegre de verte nuevamente — hablo Starfire. Él le brindo una cálida sonrisa sincera a su amiga titán.

— Igual a mi Star, estaré de vacaciones por algunos días, así que decidí venir a visitarles — le explicaba Speedy a ella.

— Que esplendida noticia, amigo Speedy. En realidad también estamos en un corto descanso — Robin enfureció internamente por avisarle de sus 'temporales vacaciones' a Speedy. Acababa de arruinar una semana entera para ambos enamorados. Speedy miro a Robin con malicia mientras Starfire alegre flotaba por la visita de su amigo. Speedy sintió un alivio al escuchar las palabras que usaba con ella 'amigo Speedy' siendo entonado por Starfire y no por Robin « _Speedy ¡estás muerto!_» pensó con enojo el líder del equipo mientras se dirigía a lado de Starfire.

— Mira te he preparado un exquisito desayuno — el joven le ofrecía el desayuno que había preparado para ella, quien ahora estaba confusa pues no sabría si aceptar la petición de Robin o comer el desayuno que Speedy le había preparado cordialmente a ella. Sin embargo…

— Amigo Speedy ¿Por qué no nos haces compañía para ir a ver el amanecer? También podría comer tu desayuno y estoy segura de que Robin deseara tu compañía — que ingenua era esa joven. Robin tomo de la mano a Starfire y por respuesta acepto obligado, Speedy estaba sorprendido y a la vez triunfal pues los planes de Robin habían dado fracaso, esta vez Starfire no estaría sola con su novio Robin.

— Me agradaría Star — respondió él y así se encaminaron hacia la azotea para disfrutar de un amanecer esplendido.

* * *

Los demás titanes yacían despiertos en el comedor de la cocina, esta vez Chico Bestia había preparado un desayuno consistido en tofu y para Cyborg un poco de tocino frito en compañía de un omelet y para Raven un té verde relajante, mientras disfrutaba de su lectura.

Aun nadie sabía que Speedy se hallaba en su hogar, solamente se preguntaban en donde estaban Starfire y Robin mas sin embargo ellos seguramente ya sabían en qué lugar estaban en ese instante.

Chico Bestia disfrutaba de su tofu mientras que Cyborg comía salvajemente su tocino, lo cual le llenaba de pavor a Chico Bestia.

— Viejo ¿Cómo puedes adorar la carne? — pregunto inocentemente el chico verde mientras sentía su estomago regurgitar por el olor impregnado de la carne por el comedor. Cyborg tras el observar esto no pudo evitar el reír divertidamente por la llamada 'abominación' de Cyborg, Chico Bestia no podía mas y sin poder retroceder del comedor salió disparado hacia el baño.

— Fácil. La carne es deliciosamente sabrosa — respondió Cyborg ya tarde a la pregunta de Chico Bestia, él le dio una mordida feroz al tocino devorándolo en un solo bocado.

Raven se hallaba sentada y en la mesa yacía su libro el cual leía detenidamente. A veces el ser una hija de un demonio le hacía sentirse alguien indigna de ser llamada heroína de Jump City, casi destruía al mundo por tal profecía que invocaba la presencia de su padre 'El poderoso Trigón', aunque ciertamente le agradaba Chico Bestia no entendía él porque ese molesto chico verde continuaba con sus intentos de acercarse a ella, Raven ocultaba sus emociones de sí misma, pues el mundo peligraba si no aprendía a controlar sus emociones duramente. Era como si ella se encadenara para no soltar un poder tanto enigmático como destructivo, sin duda sus sentimientos eran cada vez más extraños. Por las noches mencionaba el nombre de Chico Bestia y lo soñaba, pero esos sueños terminaban a veces en horribles pesadillas. Y ella no quería exponerlo a un peligro mayor…

Chico Bestia era alguien gentil, cómico y que le importaba a ella. Raven sentía unos sonrojos cuando él le bromeaba y es por ello que salía rápidamente con el pretexto de irse a meditar, era tan extraño el enamorarse.

_¿Cómo es que puede un demonio enamorarse de un ángel? _

A veces el amor juega trampas eventualmente un tanto peligrosas.

Que malo tan malo era tal sensación…

Speedy, Robin y Starfire quien se hallaba sentada en medio de los dos chicos era quien se encontraba comiendo el desayuno preparado por Speedy, aunque era de admitir Speedy nunca cocinaba tan bien, pero de alguna manera a Starfire le agradaba la comida de ese joven titán del este.

* * *

El día transcurrió con lo normal, Raven en su habitación, Chico Bestia y Cyborg yacían jugando videojuegos. Pero los dos chicos restantes estaban en la habitación de Star escuchando las historias que ella les contaba sobre el reino de Tamaran y todos sus peligros que habían su alrededor. Y así transcurrió el día lleno de rivalidades entre Robin y Speedy por competir para obtener el premio de Tamaran.

La noche había llegado y Starfire yacía en los brazos de Morfeo acompañada de Sedita quien dormía después de ser alimentada con grandes cantidades de frutas tropicales, originarias del planeta de Starfire. El sofá le era incomodo cosa que Robin ya sabía quién bajaba de la azotea en compañía de Speedy después de una larga discusión sobre rivalidades entre ambos. Ambos se acercaron al sofá y al observar a la durmiente Starfire, ambos presintieron el tiempo que habían tardado en aquella discusión.

Una sonrisa era la que decoraban los labios de Starfire, Robin se apresuro para tomar a Starfire entre sus brazos y llevarle a su habitación.

— Buenas noches Speedy — se despidió Robin con su novia entre brazos. Al salir del living el chico maravilla llevo a la joven ya dormida a su habitación, la depósito con suavidad en la cama y asegurándose de cubrirle con las sabanas le beso con delicadeza su frente y susurrándole 'Buenas noches' salió de la habitación.

— Speedy te quedaras en la habitación de huéspedes ¿ya lo sabes no es cierto?

Speedy observo con seriedad a Robin quien estaba dispuesto a retirarse de la sala-living.

— Ella nunca debía de acercarse a ti — hablo retadoramente él.

— Que lastima, espero que no vuelvas a mencionar que es tu chica — dijo amenazante Robin, quien no dudo en sacar su Bo-staff. Speedy de manera veloz se acerco a la sala y tomo su arco y flechas, saco una flecha y apunto directamente a Robin.

— No peleare por unos de tus impulsos, Robin, sobre lo que discutimos…eso ya lo veremos — Speedy paso a un costado de Robin, le empujo levemente enfureciendo aun mas al líder titán.

_Las rivalidades pueden ser la destrucción de una relación duradera…_


	3. Día 2 (Red X)

_Los personajes de la serie 'Teen Titans' no me pertenecen. Esta obra no fue creada con fines de lucro hacia su autor (Glen Murakami)._

* * *

**Días**

Por: Jacquie Doll

_Día 2 — Medio día _

A veces los días pasan corriendo. La versatilidad del romance siempre tendrá obstáculos que enfrentar y a veces aunque las pruebas sean definitivas, siempre el aprender a superarles es necesario. La noche les cubría sencillamente, las habitaciones tranquilas, con luces apagadas y una brisa que relajaba el ambiente.

Un joven de cabellos negros azabache y ojos tal cual esmeralda observaba cauteloso las calles recubiertas del negro anochecido, una luz plena le alumbraba con ligereza, la luz natural de la luna nombrada en la cultura griega como 'Selene' era quien le acompañaba al 'criminal' de la noche. Algo le perturbaba pues la mirada penetrante del joven le daba un aspecto inquietante, normalmente el sabia organizar planes perfectos para sus fechorías, era demasiadamente divertido el observar a su rival (Robin) lo competente que era en la batalla, aunque había un error en su vida, _ella_. Su existencia era sentenciosamente importante para él —error, el que ella estuviera bien era demasiadamente importante para él — era increíblemente especial para un villano.

Con agilidad bajo del muro del edificio en el cual se hallaba, dio un salto en picada logrando mantenerse en el viento hasta llegar silenciosamente al asfalto. Tomo su casco y se lo coloco de tal manera que nadie lograse ver su rostro durante sus fechorías y con gran rapidez comenzó a correr entre el callejón, salto nuevamente hacia el pequeño edificio que se hallaba y ya en la azotea comenzó a saltar de edificio en edificio con rumbo desconocido. Simplemente obedecía los impulsos que le dictaba su sub-consciente.

* * *

[El sueño le vencía, sus brazos le brindaban calor gentilmente y sus manos acariciándole el rostro gentilmente mientras pequeñas lagrimas rodeaban sus ojos, con suavidad se dejaban caer en el suelo y él recargándose en el muro del edificio, le servía de almohadón para la joven quien seguía llorando desconsoladamente. Mas sin embargo una lagrima resbalaba de su antifaz, no era una gota de su cabello mojado, si no era un llanto de impotencia que le hacía perder contra el sentimentalismo de la chica quien no dejaba de implorar que no cometiera dicho acto…]

— Buenos días, Star — su rostro asomo so por la puerta y su gesto de curiosidad era el que daba una señal de que un día completamente ordinario. Su antifaz remarcándole sus facciones le hacían ver un tanto extraño, una larga sonrisa se enmarcaba en sus labios y sin más paso con una gran bandeja en la cual se encontraba un desayuno 'perfectamente' preparado por él, como su idea anterior. Ella aun adormilada extendió una sonrisa ligera mientras frotaba sus ojos en espera de lograr ver con mayor visibilidad. Dio un largueado bostezo, sacándole a él otra sonrisa divertida.

— Amigo Speedy…buenos días — respondió ella.

— Esta vez yo no pude esperar a que Robin te despertara, perdona el interrumpir — dijo mientras pasaba él tímidamente a la habitación de la joven quien seguía en la cama.

— No te aflijas por eso amigo Speedy. Por cierto… ¿No sabes si Robin ya se ha despertado? — pregunto ella mientras se levantaba de la gran cama lila.

—No aun no. De hecho nadie ha despertado aun más que tú y yo, Star — respondió él. — Pero, te he preparado el desayuno — ella observo la bandeja, la cual tenía dos pan tostado, omelet, jugo de naranja y como decoración él como detalle le había colocado una rosa sin tallo a un costado de los cubiertos. Se enterneció al observar tal detalle, aunque Robin casi no era detallista eso le recordó cuando le preparo el desayuno, no era muy perfectamente preparado mas sin embargo era hecho con amor por él.

— Agradezco el detalle, amigo Speedy.

Speedy coloco la bandeja a un costado de ella y se sentó en la cama observando en dirección hacia el gran ventanal de la habitación y las cortinas que cubrían los rayos del sol, y aunque una cortina estaba descorrida no era la luz suficiente como para alumbrar el espacio. Starfire se sentía extrañada por la actitud del joven hacia ella, le agradecía tal trato gentil mas Robin era quien no lograba hacerle sentir tan bien…era como si a veces estuviera sola.

— Esta agradable el desayuno, amigo Speedy — alago ella mientras comenzaba a comer lo preparado por el arquero joven.

— Me retiro Star, buen provecho — dijo él mientras se ponía de pie. Le alegraba el saber que a Starfire le agradaban sus detalles, era el brindarle el cariño a esa joven quien su corazón ya fue flechado por Cupido y ella estaba agradecida por haberse enamorado de su 'chico maravilla' y aunque no era tan perfecto, ella lo amaba con todo y cualquier defecto que él tuviese en su personalidad y Speedy no comprendía eso, Robin si sabia comprender a Starfire por sus sentimientos.

— Gracias, amigo Speedy — hablo ella mientras el joven se retiraba de la habitación.

* * *

Robin yacía paseándose por los pasillos de la torre titán. Esta vez trataría de estar más cercano a su novia, Speedy anhelaba hacerle cambiar de opinión a la joven, pues Robin no era muy afectuoso y él mismo estaba consciente de ello, cosa que podría acabar con la relación de la 'pareja heroica' de Jump City. Ambos estaban enamorados, si, pero al menos los cambios de actitud le hacían perder la cordura en algunas ocasiones e incluso ha llegado a dañar los sentimientos de ella por su trabajo como héroe de la ciudad, el ser un héroe representa riesgos increíbles. No es muy común que se enamoren puesto a que hay riesgos, riesgos de los cuales él estaba comprometido a sobrepasar en compañía de la joven.

Al observar a Speedy salir de la habitación de Starfire, se oculto entre el pasillo que los separaba y el arquero se dirigía en dirección contraria en la que se hallaba él. Con normalidad retomo su camino y con el permiso de Starfire entro a la habitación y allí se hallaba ella desayunando el desayuno de su rival, al parecer Speedy sabia como darle al blanco fácilmente y sin dificultad alguna.

— Robin… — susurro ella mientras le observaba acercase hacia donde se hallaba. Con suavidad el se sentó a su costado y sonriente le susurro un ligero _¿Está todo bien? _Y ella por supuesto se encontraba vacilante y muy nerviosa por tal cuestionamiento.

— Si, Robin — respondía con su sonrisa fugazmente bella para él. Le dio un beso en la frente de ella.

— Deberíamos despertar al resto del equipo — propuso algo divertido él. Aunque el momento era el adecuado, la alarma comenzaba a sonar, el rojo estaba tiñendo la torre, dando señal de que la ciudad estaba en peligro y después de tantos días era extraño el que algún villano atacara la ciudad, pues el crimen había disminuido en Jump City, no era un hecho agradable.

— Ha de ser un villano, hay que ir Starfire — esta vez Robin sonaba completamente serio, rápidamente ambos se dirigieron al living y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el equipo estaba completamente despierto.

— Viejo, no otra vez — se quejaba Chico Bestia con pesadez.

— Bestita somos héroes no lo olvides — respondió Cyborg algo divertido por la acción de Chico Bestia. Chico Bestia se dejo caer en el suelo mientras era alzado por un aura oscura, Raven era quien se hallaba ya en el living al igual que Speedy.

— Y bien chicos ¿puedo ayudar? — hablo Speedy golpeando la palma de la mano con su puño y sonriendo malévolamente en dirección al monitor.

— Es Red X — dijo Cyborg mientra rastreaba la señal de la zona en la que se hallaba el criminal enmascarado.

— ¿Red X? Ese tipo ha estado en esta zona también, seguramente adquirirá mas xinothium, en Ciudad Acero este tipo siempre roba a los laboratorios S.T.A.R — hablo Speedy con cierta molestia.

— Ya lo sabemos — Robin sonaba molesto y fijo la mirada hacia Speedy, lo cual preocupo a Starfire.

— Tal vez necesitemos ayuda esta vez — dijo Raven mirando a Speedy quien en seguidamente tomo su arco y flechas para ir a la acción.

— Robin, tal vez Raven tenga razón — dijo dulcemente Starfire y sin más Robin tuvo que acceder a la petición de las chicas.

— Red X se halla en el ala oeste de la ciudad — dijo Cyborg al término del rastreo.

— Solo esta vez habrá algo de ayuda — hablaba Robin dándole la espalda al equipo — ¡Titanes al ataque! — dijo Robin su orden.

* * *

En la ciudad el joven criminal ya con su plan en marcha hizo explotar uno de los laboratorios S.T.A.R, el cual no tenia lo que necesitaba y aunque por suerte no había ningún trabajador, y aunque la crueldad no era tan demasiadamente necesaria para él, en algunas veces era necesario el olvidar tales casos de insignificancia.

Y aunque los titanes estarían a tiempo de detenerlo, una de ellos estaba insegura de sí misma. Robin seguía algo molesto por la actitud arrogante de Speedy y aunque la rivalidad amorosa nunca falta, alguien mas estaría a punto de entrar en esta contienda.

* * *

_Agradecimientos:_

_Ximenafan: Agradezco tu apoyo a esta historia. Espero que les agrade este trabajo que he escrito para ustedes. No te preocupes el villano (guapo, sexy) ya ha aparecido pero tendrá un papel importante en el siguiente capítulo. _

_Nathalie Grayson: Gracias por comentar, estoy satisfecha de que te haya agradado esta historia. Espero que te agrade y no defraudarte._

_Star 786: Gracias por comentar, me es importante su opinión en este trabajo. Espero que te haya agradado y esta vez estuvo un poco corto el capitulo debido al poco tiempo que tuve disponible, gracias por comentar._


	4. Dia 2 — Crepúsculo (Robin,Red X,Speedy )

_La serie 'Teen Titans' no me pertenece, es propiedad de Dc. Comics y Glen Murakami. Esta obra no fue creada con fines de lucro._

* * *

**Días **

Por: Jacquie Doll

_Día 2 — Crepúsculo _

La contienda estaba demasiado reída entre los héroes de la cuidad, incluyendo a su nuevo compañero temporal. Red X si era quien estaba cometiendo tales actos imprudentes, nuevamente. Aunque el día yacía en su totalidad la batalla a penas daba comienzo, la mayoría se hallaba en desventaja contra el joven criminal, más sin embargo dos jóvenes héroes eran quienes llegaban al ritmo de pelea al nivel de ese astuto villano. Starfire era quien trataba de distraerlo y no lo conseguía, de alguna extraña manera su nerviosismo estaba colmándole la paciencia por lo cual sus puntería no era acertada, lanzaba su poder arraigantemente en contra del villano como si le afectase algo, la ira o el coraje se apoderaban de esa dulce chica y Robin al igual que Speedy lo notaban, Starfire sobrevolaba rápidamente y atacaba sin perdón alguno a dicho villano.

— Lindura te ves enojada — alago él haciendo enojar aun mas a Starfire quien fue descendiendo del viento para volver a la tierra. Ya con sus pies en el suelo le lanzo un Starbolt logrando rasgar el traje del villano, provocándole una herida profunda, la cual comenzaba a dar molestia al villano. Dentro de esa mascara sonreía triunfante al notar a esa joven tan furibunda como Robin lo fue hace un instante. Los demás cedieron a la batalla y observaban con atención a cierta joven.

— ¿Qué pasa hermosa? —pregunto Red X, con suavidad se dirigió hacia ella y en respuesta ella adopto una posición de batalla la cual no le importo al villano. Tan prontamente su paso se torno acelerado, ella intento levitar de no ser por un par de brazos que le tomaron las muñecas y con fuerza le forzó a que le mirara, ella ingenuamente cedió a tal acto del villano. Indescriptiblemente todos estaban estáticos. _¿Qué le haría él a ella? _Eso era lo que se preguntaban todos los titanes quienes comenzaron a idear una forma de acabar con él.

— ¡Aléjate… de ella! — Robin golpeo con fuerza al villano haciéndole caer fuertemente al suelo, impactándose contra el muro del edificio en llamas. El grito de Robin cortó el momento, Starfire cayó de igual forma al ser separada de él de esa manera tan violenta. Lo único que pudo sentir fue un golpe fuerte contra el suelo y un grito mencionando su nombre.

— ¡Starfire! — gritaban todos los del equipo.

Robin y Red X se hallaban en completa desigualdad. Ambos estaban en posición de ataque, listos para el primer movimiento de cualquiera de los dos, ninguno estaba preparado para lo que venía. Robin saco su bo-staff y tacleo nuevamente al villano terminándolo de herir en su brazo, mientras que él trataba de reponerse del golpe, aprovecho para desaparecer y ocultarse detrás de Robin, Red X golpeo con su puño a Robin haciéndole caer al suelo nuevamente. La batalla estaba peor que desde comenzó.

— Si la amaras no la hirieras de esa manera… — logro susurrar Red X bajamente tras de su máscara que le cubría su identidad. Robin bajo la guardia tratando se no imaginarse el daño causado por su golpe impulsivo y no preparado para lo peor volvió su mirada hacia donde se hallaba ella. Su rostro estaba lleno de dolor psicológico como tanto físico y sus brazos estaban heridos con algunos rasguños y el sol le hacía ver un pequeño rastro de un rasguño en su mejilla y frente. Y para la peor escena, ella se abrazaba de Speedy, quien se hallaba a su lado, lloraba desconsoladamente al no saberse controlar y se culpaba, pero también rogaba por el que Robin dejase de ser impulsivo como era de costumbre.

— ¿Qué hiciste? Valla el arquerito está jugando al amor… rayos, en verdad duele ver eso… — Red X se quejo al sentir una gran punzada por todo su cuerpo. Speedy, su rival de Ciudad Acero se hallaba abrazando a la chica del lado opuesto que tanto le atraía. Demonios, como explicarlo…era una sensación de ira, el no poder estar ahí para ella, él tenía que estar abrazándola, diciéndole que Robin era un completo idiota.

— Amigo… Speedy… — susurraba entre lágrimas ella. La batalla ya había dado término, un término dolorosamente imposible de tolerar.

Robin estaba completamente inquieto. Tenía ganas de decirle a ese joven el que se alejara de ella, pero otra vez herirla, no. Bajo su rostro de vergüenza por tal hecho impulsivo por el que se dejo llevar nuevamente como otras veces imposibles de controlar, era imposible controlarse pero había alguien quien si lo tranquilizaba y ese alguien era Starfire, su amor le llenaba y le tranquilizaba hasta el borde de ya no estar tan agresivo, pero fue como aquella vez que obsesiono con Slade e hizo a Starfire llorar bajo la lluvia y el cielo nublado.

Starfire seguía llorando. El equipo se dirigió hacia ambos, villano y héroe.

— Lamento no…quedarme a charlar —dijo con dificultad Red X. Arrojo una bomba de humo con la cual logro desaparecer de los jóvenes héroes, Chico Bestia estaba completamente sorprendido por tal acción de su líder, al igual que Raven quien se dirigió hacia su amiga para llevarla hacia la torre y curarle sus heridas. Cyborg sin más y resignado por no atrapar a tal villano fue en compañía de Chico Bestia hacia el auto 'T'.

— Espero que no te obsesiones esta vez con Red X, Robin — dijo con seriedad Cyborg.

— No lograria o el verla triste nuevamente, sería otra vez tu culpa el que ella se deprimiera, como la ultima vez — dijo esto y se alejo rápidamente hacia su auto e ir a la torre.

— Viejo, debes de controlar tu furia y no ser más impulsivo — dijo Chico Bestia.

— Robin si no te molesta llevare a Starfire a la torre para que Raven pueda tratar de sanar sus heridas — dijo Speedy tomando a Starfire entre sus brazos, lo cual le hizo sonrojarse levemente. Robin trato de hacer algo y evitar que él la llevara.

— Yo la…— hablaba Robin. — No, Robin. Esta vez ya no… — interrumpió Starfire antes de volver a romper en llanto, Speedy trato de sacarla de esa zona en la que se hallaba él novio de la chica que le gustaba, Robin por otra parte se hallaba celoso y muy intrigado por las acciones muy atentas de Speedy hacia ella. Sus celos siempre han sido una de sus muchas debilidades que tenia él como héroe de Jump City.

— Volveré a la torre más tarde — dijo Robin para desaparecer en su moto en dirección desconocida, estaba cansadamente arto de continuar con esa actitud tan imprudente y desafiante, conducía con velocidad sin detenerse ante nada. Trataba de evadir los autos que se hallaban en su camino, necesitaba concentrarse y tratar de pensar en una solución, estaba de pronto de llegar a una zona muy especial hasta que se contraria con ese villano con el que estaba a punto de…

* * *

— ¿Starfire? — tocaban a la habitación de la joven tamariana.

Ella se hallaba en su habitación, completamente vendada de sus brazos y se abrazaba contra su almohada lila, unas lagrimas se escapaban de su mirar, las cortinas estaban descorridas y el atardecer comenzaba por tonarse anochecer, sin duda hoy no era el día positivo de aquella pareja.

— Raven — dijo la joven ya cuando se reincorporo para introducir la contraseña de su habitación.

— Tenemos que hablar, Star — dijo la joven hechicera animando a Starfire a una conversación.

— Pasa, amiga Raven — dijo gentilmente ella. Raven pasó a la habitación y le extraño que las cortinas cubriesen su habitación dejándole en las sombras.

— Aunque vengo también para curar esas heridas que te provoco la caída, es sobre Robin —dijo ella sonando un tanto seria al igual que la Tamaraniana se sentó en la cama y dejo escapar un ligero suspiro.

— Déjame ver… — Raven retiro el vendaje del brazo izquierdo de Starfire. Concentro un poco de su aura y con esta misma fue sanando las heridas de su amiga.

— Robin, ya no es él mismo… — susurro tristemente ella.

Robin se hallaba a lo lejos de la ciudad, en lo más profundo de un edificio abandonado. Se dirigió hacia el final de este en donde se alzaba una vista de un bello crepúsculo, reflexionaba por lo sucedido lo que estuviese a punto de acontecer, Robin no estaba bien, todos los que le rodean comenzaban a dejar de convergir, tal vez si cambiase su manera de actuar lograria una mejor actitud consigo mismo, lástima que él no sea así.

— ¿Qué hace un 'pajarillo' perdido en un lugar como este? — Robin volvió rápidamente su mirada y cuando menos se lo espero había recibido un fuerte golpe…

* * *

_Agradecimientos:_

_JustMeATribute: Gracias por comentar, así que cumplí. Espero que te agrade el capítulo de hoy._

_Star786: Gracias por seguir comentando, me agrada el saber que esta historia les es de su agrado. Espero que te haya agradado y aunque estuvo un poco corto, me desesperaba por no poder actualizar a tiempo._

_Ana Paola: Gracias por comentar, en verdad agradezco el que comentes, me da la inspiración suficiente para seguir escribiendo. Gracias y espero que te haya sido de tu agrado._

_Ximenafan: Gracias nuevamente por comentar, me es importante el saber lo que piensan de este escrito. Valla me hacen sentir feliz y con ganas de seguir escribiendo, no les defraudare, terminare esta historia…_


	5. Día 3 (Robin)

_Los personajes de la serie 'Teen Titans' no me pertenecen. Esta obra no fue creada con fines de lucro hacia su autor (Glen Murakami)._

* * *

**Días**

Por: Jacquie Doll

_Día 3 _

_El ave cuyo resplandor lo perdía, oculta era por el cuervo de alas negras…_

El dolor de aquel golpe había sido demasiado, sintió el cómo su mejilla ardía como las brazas en el fuego. Después de aquel puñetazo que casi logra romperle la quijada tuvo que recibir otro golpe el cual no pudo evadir por lo aturdido que se encontraba, era como si el dolor se mezclara con adrenalina, la cual no daba lugar a la furia o tan siquiera poder esquivar el golpe, el cual termino por tirarle por el piso de concreto. Trato de reincorporarse pero una patada le hizo rodar por este haciéndole gemir de dolor. Lo peor del todo era que la oscuridad estaba al asecho y tras el no estar la luz del sol la situación empeoro, simplemente se dejaba a la vista unos labios curvados en una sonrisa. Seguía intentando reincorporarse. Sin poder hacer algo al respecto saco una bomba de humo de entre su cinturón de herramientas y esta exploto esparciendo el humo por la zona solitaria del edificio.

Robin rápidamente corrió para ocultarse entre una columna de concreto. Saco su comunicador, abrió este intentando transmitir una llamada urgente, pero un sonido fluido parecido a una vara de metal rozando con otra era lo que logro escuchar el joven héroe. _Speedy, _pensó el joven héroe tratando de equivocarse en tal acusación. _Debo salir lo más pronto de este lugar, _ el sonido de algo hizo que Robin se asomase quedamente tras de la columna y observo una luz parpadeante y la silueta de lo que se asimilaba a un arco, estaba apuntando en dirección a la columna en la que se hallaba.

—…_Rayos — _dijo él con dificultad. El aire le faltaba y su respiración agitada no le ayudaba en nada, el dolor mezclado con la angustia y ansiedad le colmó, intento correr nuevamente y antes de que el humo se esparciera por el lugar logro escapar, yendo de columna en columna tratando de ocultarse y evitar que ese alguien fijara su puntería hacia donde Robin se hallaba. Era lidiar con una bomba estando a punto de estallar, de un fugaz movimiento él sujeto que sostenía el arco y la flecha disparo hacia la columna en la que se hallaba Robin y el sin esperarlo retrocedió lo mas que pudo, activo el radar de su motocicleta, la cual se hizo ver avanzando hacia su dirección , el joven maravilla se subió a esta, el edificio se comenzaba a destruir por una parte, el polvo parecía estarse esparciendo y no dejaba visibilidad, aquel desconocido que le había golpeado desapareció instantáneamente.

Robin se dirigió hacia la torre completamente extrañado por los hechos que acababan de situarse en donde se hallaba anteriormente, pero eso lo dejo de lado tras el dolor que emanaba de su costilla izquierda, zona la cual había recibido fuertes golpes. Trataba de mantenerse consciente y aunque en las partes afectabas comenzaban a notarse los hematomas y varios rasguños en su nívea piel, la cual se encontraba inflamada y severamente enrojecida. Su mejilla seguía ardiendo, su uniforme estaba rasgado de algunas partes, su capa estaba cubierta de polvo y algunas cenizas del momento en el que la bomba exploto. El manejar se le comenzaba a hacer dificultoso. Su visión comenzaba a desvanecerse, lo único que le ayudaba a distinguir su camino era su rastreador el cual le indicaba hacia dónde dirigir su rumbo.

La debilidad le agotaba con dificultad. De la nada la motocicleta comenzó a salirse de control y para su desgracia, el cuerpo desvanecido de Robin salió por los aires, impactándose con el pavimento, su caída en picada logro que el interruptor de su comunicador se activara dando las coordenadas de donde se hallaba Robin. Había caído en frente de una empresa química la cual había sido clausurada meses después del surgimiento de los jóvenes titanes.

(…)

— _Star. _Debes de mantenerte tranquila, tus heridas aun no han sanado por completo — Speedy se hallaba en su habitación. La habitación de la joven titán estaba en ligera oscuridad, de no ser por la pequeña lámpara simple que iluminaba la habitación. Su sabana lila con algunos encajes ligeros le daban ese toque rustico a las decoraciones de su habitación. Ella yacía bajo la sabana y su rostro oculto por estas no le daban la visibilidad de esas lagrimas de preocupación que desprendía su triste mirar.

— (…)…Amigo Speedy, necesito ver a Robin…— le pedía _Star _a Speedy_. _— Starfire. Robin ya llego hace unos minutos, pero él pareció…— al escuchar que el joven arquero cayo sus palabras de momento, la joven se descubrió completamente sin importarle las heridas que mantenía su cuerpo aun, sin necesitar de Speedy ella se levanto con brusquedad, su mirada era triste y un tanto perdida.

— ¿Qué le ocurrió a Robin? — Speedy seguía en silencio, sin verle la mirada a la joven que se hallaba ante él.

— Por favor, dímelo — Starfire se dejo caer en el suelo y sin querer levantarse permanecía hincada, sus manos rozaban parte de la sabana de su cama y sus lágrimas se hacían notar severamente.

—_En la enfermería. _Robin está en la enfermería — Starfire se levanto con ayuda de Speedy y en seguidamente se alejo de él. Él al sorprenderse por tal acto hizo que ella le obligase a verle su rostro, tomándole ligeramente de su mentón. Ella desesperadamente alejo su mirada de él, sus ojos estaban inflamados por seguir llorando y rápidamente salió en dirección a la enfermería.

— ¡Starfire! — grito Speedy intentando detenerla. Ella sin duda corrió para llegar rápidamente a la enfermería, tras el pasar el siguiente pasillo pudo notar que Chico Bestia estaba a las afueras de la sala de enfermería y este al ver a su amiga completamente ansiosa la detuvo…

— ¡Robin! — gritaba la joven sorprendida tras el ver a Robin en la camilla de la sala de enfermería y con raros artefactos conectados a su pecho y brazos. Chico Bestia retenía a Starfire, sin poder darle paso para que pasara a ver a su amado. En tanto Raven y Cyborg se hallaban tratando de estabilizar a su líder quien seguía inconsciente, Speedy llego a la escena, Starfire siendo retenida por Chico Bestia y él trataba de calmar a su amiga diciéndole que su estado no era el óptimo para estar forcejeando. Starfire tenía demasiada fuerza pero en esos momentos se encontraba débil al igual que Robin.

— Star. Trata de controlar tus emociones, podrías hacerte aun más daño — Chico Bestia sonaba serio y completamente su mirada se torno frívola por un instante. Pero ella intentaba pasar a la sala de enfermería. Las puertas estaban abiertas, Raven observo la escena y con su aura termino por cerrar la puerta, mas no sin antes observar el gesto de su amiga Starfire, sus lágrimas no cesaban aun y al parecer estaba al borde de algún ataque de ansiedad.

_Speedy trata de sacarla de aquí enseguida, _el joven arquero escuche una voz en su mente y sin saberlo sabia que se trataba de Raven, la orden era exacta. El lagrimeo de la joven continuaba y sus fuerzas se perdían conforme seguía forcejeando contra Chico Bestia.

— Star — hablaba Speedy tratando de acaparar la atención de Starfire.

— No… ¡No! ¡Robin! ¡Chico Bestia, déjame pasar! — gritaba dejando de lado su dulce tono siendo cambiado por su delgada voz que gritaba exasperada por ver a Robin, sin duda le dolía el no saber de él, estaba dispuesta a perdonarle lo que Robin le hubiese hecho, sus desplantes y gritos que le dañaban sentimentalmente; pero lo único que deseaba esa alma frágil e inocente era el ver a su compañero y amado. Lo único que anhelaba era el poder escuchar a Robin, poderle decir lo mucho que lo amaba. Pero no podía, ambos estaban seriamente heridos tanto física como psicológicamente. Era un grito en su interior demasiadamente lleno de dolor y angustia insuperable. Chico Bestia lo sentía, la tristeza que emanaba de su ser era demasiado.

— …_Star — _él le tomo de entre las muñecas y le agito con brusquedad tratando de no lastimarle aun más. Chico Bestia estaba a punto de intervenir. Aunque Speedy y el amigo de Starfire seguían preocupados por su repentino cambio de actitud, Starfire se tambaleo desquebrajándose entre los brazos de Speedy, se dejo caer livianamente y él en cambio logro atraparle. La respiración apresurada de ambos estaba comenzando a tranquilizarse.

— Tal vez le ha afectado todo lo que ha padecido… —dijo el joven titán del este mientras tomaba a Starfire, logrando cargarla entre sus brazos.

— Necesita descansar… ya fue demasiado para ella — Chico Bestia se ofreció para llevarla a su habitación, pero Speedy le negó rotundamente la idea. Así que camino en dirección a la habitación de la joven Tamaraniana, por otra parte el joven titán espero a que saliese alguien y le comentara el cómo se encontraba su líder.

(…)

— Parece que al fin podre matar a dos 'pájaros' de un solo tiro [1] — Red X. Él joven villano se hallaba sin su traje, aquel joven vestía una sudadera negra con un simple corte en 'v' y esta era acompañada por unos jeans color azul al igual que su calzado que consistía en unos tenis. La habitación en la que se hallaba estaba totalmente iluminada, dando lugar a un tenía color gris de la habitación. Caminaba sin seseante entre la habitación y sin poder desplegar esa sonrisa llena de sarcasmo y maldad. Se dirigió hacia el pequeño closet y abrió este sacando un sinfín de artillería perteneciente al traje de Red X. Detrás del traje se hallaba un antifaz muy parecido al de Robin, un arco y algunas flechas que había robado de algún centro militar especializado en armas, todo un arsenal necesario para cualquier situación que se pudiese esperar.

— _Quizás y ya no sea necesario continuar con esta farsa… _— la sonrisa del villano se desvaneció al fijar su mirar por la ventana de la habitación en donde se hallaba en dirección a la torre titán.

_Da igual… _pensó él. Su mirar inexpresivo ahora se hallaba fijado hacia la nada del cielo, el cual estaba hermosamente estrellado, miles de constelaciones yacían en el haciéndole ver como un bello paraíso, que no era digno de ver por un pecador como él…

_¿El amar se valía? _Tal vez no de la misma manera, pero si se da entre opuestos tal vez y el amor sea tan grande, solamente era una pequeña suposición…demasiado oscura.

.

Con suavidad el joven Speedy coloco en la cama a Starfire, le cubrió del frio con ayuda de la sabana lila que poseía en su cama. Le dio una suave caricia en la mejilla y le miro atentamente, pues en esa noche el joven velaría por el sueño apacible de la dormida princesa.

.

— Aun no logramos estabilizar a Robin. Chico Bestia, Raven ¿Qué pasara con nuestro equipo si a Robin le ocurriese algo? — la voz de Cyborg trataba de no desquebrajarse.

— ¿Qué pasara con Star? — cuestiono Chico Bestia.

— No podemos dejar que Robin… seria doloroso para Star, para todos — los nudillos de Chico Bestia se hacían notar con el forcejeo de la fuerza que aplicaba al momento de cerrar el puño.

— Trate de mantener a Robin en coma, eso nos dará tiempo para hallar una solución, las lesiones que sufrió fueron graves y lo peor es que aun no sabemos quién es el causante — Raven sonaba seria, aunque un vacio le lleno cuando recordó la mirada vacía de su amiga.

— Chico Bestia y yo estaremos al pendiente de Robin, Raven deberías de ir a ver a Starfire, Chico Bestia me comento que se colapso en el pasillo, justamente cuando atendíamos a Robin — Raven sin decir palabra alguna salió de la enfermería, para no demorar demasiado tiempo se tele transporto a la habitación de su amiga y pudo observar que allí se hallaba Speedy, le acariciaba con suavidad la mano y sin poder soportarlo, le beso suavemente los labios. Ella se mantuvo en las tinieblas, hasta que…

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Raven? — cuestiono Speedy con seriedad.

— Vengo a ver como se encuentra Star — respondió ella con cierta molestia hacia su compañero del este.

— No es necesario, Star se encuentra bien— respondió él con inquietud e inseguridad.

— ¿Y quién no puede asegurar que su estado sea aun más delicado? Sus heridas no han sanado y lo sabes…te había dicho que la alejaras de la enfermería, la escena era demasiado para ella… — el enojo de Raven se hacía notar, pues un aura demasiado oscura le rodeaba, Speedy tomo con sigilo su arco y flechas por cualquier problema que se situara.

— Tú no sabes nada …— respondió Speedy con cierto enojo fulgurante.

— Sal de aquí, necesito revisar las heridas de Star — comento la joven quien permaneció tranquilamente en su lugar.

— Me quedo — dijo Speedy.

— ¡Este no es tu lugar y lo sabes, desde tu llegada todo el equipo ha estado desquebrajándose! … — grito Raven, su mirada fulminante atemorizo a Speedy quien salió de la habitación.

— Aguafiestas — susurro él. Raven cerró la puerta al momento de que ese tipo saliera.

— Robin…—susurro una intranquila Starfire quien comenzaba a sobresaltarse, su gesto apacible se derrumbo y al final las pesadillas comenzaron al fin…

— Starfire…tranquila— Raven dirigió una mirada a su amiga.

— ¡No! ¡No, Robin, por favor…no quédate a mi lado! — chillaba entre sueños Starfire.

— ¡Starfire! — Starfire fue rodeada por una energía sumamente peligrosa. La energía que desprendía de su ser le dañaba su cuerpo, nuevas heridas se presenciaron.

— _¡Azarath, Mitrion, Zinthos! —_la mantra de Raven rodeo a Starfire controlando aquella extraña energía que emanaba, la joven de cabellos rojos despertó aun con ese llanto y se abrazo rápidamente a su amiga. — Amiga Raven, Robin se despedía de mi… moría lentamente…no quiero que — susurraba con dificultad pues su llanto le dificultaba la respiración y el habla.

— No, Star…— susurro Raven antes de hacerla caer en un sueño. —Lo siento, Star, necesitamos que seas fuerte ante todo…— susurro ella antes depositar a su amiga de nuevo en la cama, le cubrió con su energía para sanarle las pocas heridas causadas…

— Robin…—susurro lentamente la joven.

* * *

_Gracias por comentar y leer. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo…_

_Hasta la próxima y mando saludos y agradecimientos a ustedes, sin ustedes este trabajo no siguiera en pie…Gracias…_


	6. Día 4 (Speedy)

_Los personajes de la serie 'Teen Titans' no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Glen Murakami. Las películas mencionadas en este capítulo no son usadas con fines de lucro hacia sus autores. Esta obra no fue creada con fines de lucrar a sus respectivos creadores._

* * *

**Días **

Por: Jacquie Doll

Día 4

Su alma rota estaba desquebrajándose en el final extremo del mundo. Una balada parecía convertirse en un poema eterno y con su más fina tela logra cubrir esa herida que comienza a sanar lentamente. Era un tanto inquieto el saber que él había culminado con su relación un poco antes de olvidar que le había ocurrido, los amantes del cielo comenzaban a caer al profundo abismo conforme las palabras les dictaban las acciones a cometer, desdichados eran al olvidar amar, era como su propio suplicio en el cual caerían en pocos momentos.

— Prometiste amarme — la titubeante voz de Starfire sonaba dolorosamente realista. Su llanto se acoplaba a la lluvia que comenzaba a amenazar a la ciudad. Era intensamente…doloroso el saber que la persona que a la que mas amas se aleje de ti con prontitud, como si acabara contigo…como si fueras el péndulo del reloj _tic-tac _suenas suavemente _tic-tac _llega el sonido amenazante y cruel de una voz _tic-tac _el sonido monocromático del reloj comenzó a dejar de funcionar _tic-tac _comienzas a llorar _tic-tac _él te hace caer ya _tic-tac _ya no hay marcha atrás _tic-tac _deja de sonar ya _tic-tac _el silencio te invade _tic…tac _ya no estás consciente ya.

— ¡Ya no siento lo mismo por ti — el grito dejo perplejo al equipo que se hallaba en la reciente escena. Ella hincada sobre la camilla del hospital y él sentado sobre esta con un gesto nada cordial. —…_Mientes —_ al joven le dolía el hacerle sufrir incansablemente. Starfire con mirada suplicante fijo su mirar al cielo que imaginaba, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla y él al intentar alcanzar el cielo le hizo caer al ángel que estaba a su lado esta vez. Quizás y ya no deseaba herir sus sentimientos, quizás deseaba verla feliz pero no a su lado, no con ese tipo de compañía que le ofrecía él. Galfore le había encomendado a Starfire y él gustoso acepto protegerla y aun si él la alejaba de su lado, la continuaría protegiendo pues en el fondo la amaba…clásico, el comienzo de una ruptura por el bien de la persona que amas.

— Chicos, tal vez sea hora de que la alejen de mi — una sonrisa arrogante invadió el rostro de Robin. Los jóvenes testigos se observaron mutuamente aun inquietos por la acción de su joven líder lo suficientemente capaz para causar extremo dolor a ajenos a él. Y sus alas de la suerte siendo rotas nuevamente. Ella por otro lado se sintió desterrada en el desierto y en plena soledad, ambos estaban al borde del precipicio.

_Eras ángel y te llevaron al infierno. Eras demonio y te llevaron al cielo. _Esperando hasta alcanzarse mutuamente, y ambos tratan de tomarse de las manos para no dejar que los separen nuevamente. Raven observo que Speedy reflejaba en su mirada una inquebrantable inquietud que le haría perder la cordura, amaba a Starfire demasiado pero al verlo a él junto a su lado y justamente cuando su rival le hacía llorar a ella, Speedy deseaba ser su héroe y poder sanar esas heridas.

.

— Amigos ¿Qué harán el día de hoy? — la voz animosa de Starfire hacia resonar fuertemente las paredes de la torre titán.

— ¡Veremos una película de terror! ¡Boo! — Chico Bestia trato de ahuyentar a Starfire. Cyborg reía internamente tras el observar los intentos fallidos de su amigo por querer espantar a su compañera y amiga. Sin embargo la joven no comprendía con exactitud el comportamiento extraño de su amigo _¿Qué es Boo?, _pensaba ella.

— Star. Recuerda que hoy es ¡domingo de películas! —grito entusiasmado Cyborg lanzando de forma accidental un frisbee que se hallaba en su costado y este impacto con Raven por así decirlo. Por respuesta de su compañera obtuvo una mirada fulminante y un _¡ya dejen de jugar como mocosos inmaduros! _Starfire fijo su mirada en si amiga quien seguía enfadada con ese par que tenía como compañeros. _Inmaduros, _pensaba Raven quien seguía mirando a Cyborg con cierta advertencia.

— ¿Qué película verán?

— _The purge _[2], nena, tal vez sea demasiado para ti — le respondió Speedy trayendo consigo las palomitas en un enorme tazón y la película consigo.

— Speedy decidió escoger la película — Cyborg miro a Chico Bestia. — Pero yo quería ver _Paranormal Activity_ [3] — nuevamente la mirada iracunda de Starfire se hacía notar.

— ¿Quieres verla con nosotros, Star? — Starfire asintió gustosa y tomo asiento a lado de Speedy quien sonreía divertido. Los titanes excepto Raven se dirigieron al enorme sofá.

— ¿Rae, quieres venir? — la joven negó con su mirada. Chico Bestia al tratar de convencer a Raven quien se negaba, ya una vez dado por vencido decidió dirigirse con sus compañeros al enorme sofá que tenían los titanes en el living.

— Viejo, olvidamos invitar a Robin —recordaba Chico Bestia.

— ¿Qué no pensaban invitarme? — la mirada fingida con molestia del líder titán se hacía notar, su voz se notaba alegremente fingida al igual que esas sonrisa, Starfire sentía la mirada del líder titán sobre ella quien ingenuamente volvió su mirar hacia Speedy quien le ofrecía palomitas de manera gentil y ella sin poder negarse rotundamente acepto gustosa. Mientras que a Robin le molesto tal gesto así que anhelo intervenir…

— Chicos ¿les molestaría si viese la película con ustedes? — a los chicos le s agradaba la noticia a excepción de Speedy y extremadamente a Starfire quien se sintió incomoda con la presencia de su líder y compañero. Speedy en un intento de mitigar la presencia incomoda de Robin abrazo tiernamente a Starfire quien se dejo llevar. Raven quien seguía en su lectura no podría dejar de pensar en el problema sentimental de su amiga, pero trataba de mantenerse al margen sin objetar palabra alguna.

— Por supuesto que no viejo, ven, siéntate — el ingenuo Chico Bestia dio comienzo a la incomodidad de dos titanes. Chico Bestia le permitió el paso a Robin quien se hallaba a un costado de Starfire, pero inmediatamente Speedy cambio de lugar con la joven y como respuesta fue una mirada fulminante de Robin. Cyborg tras el ver esto intento calmar la situación.

— ¿Qué les parece si ya vemos la película?

— Sí, claro — dijo Robin con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Amigo Cyborg, creo que me iré a mi habitación — decía Starfire. — ¿Por qué no te quedas, Starfire? — pregunto Robin sin fijar mirada con Starfire, la chica titubeo lentamente y sin embargo ella dejo de mirarlo. El ambiente en la sala cambio rotundamente, hasta que…

— El libro que estaba leyendo me aburrió. Veré la película al menos por hoy — dijo Raven. Un brillo especial nació dentro de Chico Bestia quien observaba a Raven. La joven trato de controlar sus emociones y evitar sonreírle al chico verde que le causaba gracia con sus chistes malos y aunque lo negaba, le divertía demasiado en parte. El equipo por fin estaba reunido en la gran sala de la torre titán.

La película dio comienzo con un sonido un tanto estremecedor que hacía sucumbir a los jóvenes que yacían sentados. La escena comenzaba con un señor que conducía su auto en dirección a su hogar, escuchaba la radio que anunciaba la purga anual en Estados Unidos, un evento que hacia el país cada año que consistía en que todo crimen quedaba impune, las personas mataban a quienes quisiesen sin que la justicia hiciera su deber, todo tipo de servicios estaba cerrado por la noche, el evento duraba 12 horas y esta _purga anual _hacia de Estados Unidos _un país en donde el desempleo estaba en el 1%, disminuían los crímenes y hacia de este país un país renacido. _Para Starfire la escena le hacía ver que la película seria de algo enternecedor. Los jóvenes héroes bridaban de su atención a la película, cuando llego el sonido de la alarma que anunciaba tal evento.

— _Este es un sistema de transmisión de emergencia anunciando el comienzo de la purga anual. Al sonar la sirena todos los servicios de emergencias serán suspendidos por 12 horas. El gobierno agradece su participación _— los chicos estaban completamente iracundos y cuando llego el momento de la acción Starfire tenía dudas. Tenía la ansiedad de preguntarle a Robin sobre sus dudas y en un momento de arranque fijo su mirada en él, quien gozaba de la película completamente. Su gesto serio le hacía ver cosas que no comprendía.

— Ro… Amigo Speedy. ¿De qué costumbre terrestre habla la película? — cuestiono la joven quien corrigió inmediatamente lo que haría en ese momento, al escuchar la primer silaba de su nombre, Robin se sintió de alguna forma emocionado y extrañada mente decepcionado de sí mismo. Fijo su mirada en Starfire quien miraba solamente al joven arquero, Speedy le miraba con una sonrisa tierna pues al ver esa mirada de ella con todo guste le respondería.

— Mmm…pues dé que cada persona está libre de cometer cualquier crimen ya sean violaciones o asesinatos por 12 horas, de esa manera se cree que Estados Unidos es un país mucho mejor y renacido. Bueno de eso habla la sinopsis — le respondió Speedy a Starfire. Speedy sonrió galantemente y un sonrojo un tanto ligero apareció en las mejillas de la joven chica quien desprendió una sonrisa que le hizo olvidarse de todo lo demás, sus preocupaciones y tristezas habían desaparecido por arte de magia.

— ¿Qué pasaría si ese fuese el futuro? — pregunto inconscientemente Chico Bestia.

— Bestita eso nunca pasara, es solo una película — le respondió Cyborg. Raven sonrió internamente mientras intentaba retomar la atención sobre ese cortometraje del director _James DeMonaco. _Ingenuamente Raven se sentía extrañada por un cosquilleo interno que reflejaba en su abdomen, pensó de la nada que se trataba de alguna enfermedad o ¿amor? Por Azarath, eso nunca seria real. Una sonrisa tierna desprendió extrañada mente de sus labios.

— Raven ¿sonreíste? — el molesto chico verde se daba cuenta de tal acción. Raven dejo de lado esa 'sonrisa' y de manera fugaz con su aura oscura se coloco la capucha de su larga capa azul.

— Claro que no.

— Eso crees, pero te vi sonreír claramente — dijo Chico Bestia aun aferrándose a esa idea. Raven se sonrojaba ligeramente cuando Chico Bestia fijaba su mirada con la de Raven, sonrió divertidamente al observarla tan tímida como siempre.

— Y ahora te sonrojaste…

— ¡Claro que no. Molesto chico verde! — grito Raven ya fastidiada por lidiar con ese compañero que tenia. Los titanes estaban perplejos de tal respuesta de Raven, ella casi nunca expresaba sus emociones y aun así ella negaba rotundamente estar _¿enamorada? _Era absurda la idea…

— Ya guarden silencio, ya comenzó la mejor parte — dijo Robin quien no paraba de dejar su mirar hacia la joven princesa de Tamaran, la joven estaba abrazada del arquero, él le rodeaba con su brazo fingiendo el clásico 'bostezo romántico'. _Típico_, pensaba Robin tras el ver esa acción por parte de su rival.

Aunque la recuperación de la ex-pareja titán era rápida, la evolución adecuada de ambos jóvenes era completamente saludable según los estándares de Cyborg. En seguidamente después de 3 horas de lo sucedido con Starfire, Robin había despertado. Cyborg le cuestiono sobre si recordaba lo que le había sucedido pero él negó todo las preguntas necesarios por parte de Cyborg, después tras el revisarle sus heridas, las cuales algunas eran superficiales, Raven le conto lo que había sucedido con Starfire, su actitud repentina, el colapso que había sufrido, la energía extraña que desprendía de sí misma y al final sobre lo acontecido con Speedy, lo cual no le agrado al líder titán. En tanto al termino de la 'explicación' de Raven, Robin deseaba herir al abusador de Speedy, quien entraba a la enfermería a pedir disculpas por los hechos y por supuesto Robin no las acepto, en su respuesta fue el brindarle un golpe en el abdomen, el cual dejo perplejo al equipo y rápidamente salió en dirección a la habitación de Starfire. El equipo trataba de detenerlo pero fue completamente en vano pues el recién herido Robin ya había salido de la enfermería, con gran rapidez caminaba pues el dolor de esas heridas provocadas por algún desconocido no le permitían el moverse con libertad propia. Al entrar se encontró con una dormida Starfire, quien no dejaba de susurrar su nombre; él le decía que todo estaba bien y que no volvería a actuar inapropiadamente, pero eso le hacía tomar una decisión un tanto dolorosa para ambos.

.

— _¿Tan pronto ya acabo la película? — _ cuestiono Cyborg al resto del equipo.

— ¡Esta genial, viejo! — emocionado estaba Chico Bestia.

— Necesito ir a meditar a mi habitación — hablo Raven, quien dirigió sus pasos a su habitación.

— Valla, ya es noche. Me retiro, buenas noches amigos — Starfire salía del living. Una mirada de extrañeza se fijo en Robin quien le observo de re-ojo.

— Que cansancio, viejo. Buenas noches…— hablo Chico Bestia retirándose a su habitación.

—Necesito seguir revisando las modificaciones del auto-T. Nos vemos mañana — se despidió con una sonrisa Cyborg.

— Valla nunca creía que fueras así, Robin y más porque eres el líder del equipo titán. Como sea, buenas noches… — dijo Speedy.

— Mi deber es preocuparme por la ciudad, protegerla con mi vida de ser necesario. Eso nunca lo comprenderás…mi deber no es proteger a una chica que solamente puede atraer más problemas.

— Tu deber es también proteger a tu equipo, sea quien sea, no eres digno de ser llamado un 'líder'…y para tu información, Starfire ha estado preocupándose más de lo debido por ti…

.

* * *

_Gracias por leer. Espero que le haya agradado y esto es todo por hoy, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y les pido que me disculpen por haber tardado tanto con el capitulo anterior, agradezco que comenten y que les sea de su agrado esta historia._

_Hasta la próxima._


	7. Día 5 (Red X)

_Los personajes de la serie 'Teen Titans' no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Glen Murakami. Esta obra no fue creada con fines de lucrar a sus respectivos creadores._

* * *

**Días **

Por: Jacquie Doll

_Día 5_

_La noche lo albergaba a él. _Un villano era en el que ese joven se convirtió, le divierte el saber que su rival esta ahora postrado en una ligera depresión y más por el asunto que ha afectado a la joven heroína, Starfire. La mirada seria tras de esa mascara era seria y frívola con cada vez de ver a ese estúpido que le hace llorar a ella de una forma inquebrantable, con gran temple sentía que ese rígido corazón que el poseía se endurecía aun mas cuando se trataba de sobre pasar las adversidades y aunque la verdad era muy dolorosa —él nunca la podría tomar como su más grande posesión — ambos jamás estarían unidos. Pero si algo podría evitar ese dolor será…

_Sanar las alas del ángel enfermo._ Suave como un roce gentil en su piel, le produce un estremecimiento que le acuna entre sus brazos y le caya el llanto de tan de repente dolor. Con firmeza le sujeta y no le dará fuerza a la soledad pues por cada lágrima derramada, él deberá sanar las alas de ese ángel. Y aunque su suave hedor de él logre embriagarla hasta lograr que caiga en las sensibles manos de Morfeo, nunca permitirá que sea tocada por un impuro ser como él, parecía mentir conforme el tiempo aumentaba, su semblante se endurece y con gran fuerza aprieta el puño de su mano, logrando herir el dorso de esta, la gran fuerza y furia le corroen al fin, el agua tranquila se ha vuelto turbia y los samblajes del roto corazón serán compuestos uno por uno_ ¿Lograra armar el rompecabezas?_

Una rara tormenta le hace sentir con brusquedad el cómo los rayos de la tormenta comienzan a desatarse. _Valla, será mejor largarme de este sitio, _pensó el ruin para comenzar su nueva jugada que ha de afectar el rumbo inesperado de ciertos jóvenes.

Con suavidad deslizo su cuerpo por el muro de concreto del edificio en el que se hallaba, descendió de tal manera que al estar en el suelo del callejón por el que había dirigido su rumbo hacia aquella zona comenzó a retirarse con velocidad y como los vientos encandilados que le exigían que regresase y olvidarse de su estúpida obsesión, a veces el sufrir esta dentro de las reglas existentes de la vida (una verdad dolorosa).

La fuerza del amor es tan grande que logra unir a dos personas en un solo paraje, mientras que las parejas incorrectas son desunidas y obligadas a vivir en el olvido de las memorias como tal cual rota emoción.

— Quizás y ya sea hora de comenzar a olvidarte — un latido le hace pronunciar esas palabras, simplemente le otorga una simple sonrisa la cual sirve para poder lograr sus metas —_todo estará bien [5] —_ el agotamiento mental le haría perder la cordura tarde o temprano. Con rapidez se dirigía al banco más cercano para comenzar su recién elaborado plan.

— Simplemente con el ver tu sonrisa una última vez — hablo de manera imperceptible tras su máscara, su gran manera de sarcasmo le hacía ver como un villano sin precedentes pero también con el poder suficiente para apoderarse de lo que anhelase. Por un segundo de inmadurez logro infiltrarse en un banco cercano a donde se hallaba exactamente, cuando comenzó a robar las ganancias dentro de la caja fuerte, en ese momento fue cuando comenzó a sonar aquella alarma que haría llegar a los héroes locales muy pronto, introdujo una bomba dentro del edificio, percatándose de que cualquier persona tratase de alejarse de aquel sitio a punto de estallar.

Las sirenas de las patrullas de los oficiales armados comenzaban a hacer presencia con rapidez, una gran sonrisa se desenvolvió en el viento cuando la tormenta estaba en su punto clave para aquel plan que nunca fallaría.

.

La alarma comenzaba a sonar con gran ímpetu, acaparando la atención de todos los héroes en la torre 'T', algunos salieron de sus habitaciones con gran rapidez y de tal forma que en seguidamente estarían presenciando a su líder como acostumbraban verlo en acasos de alarmas, en completa intranquilidad para un joven responsable de muchas obligaciones como líder de un equipo.

— ¡¿Qué sucede?! — el líder del equipo hizo gran presencia en el living, su capa se ondeo cuando corrió hacia el monitor en el que se hallaba Cyborg.

— Hay un incendio en el banco "Royal Place", debemos de ir pronto, según la cámara de vigilancia alguien logro penetrar la seguridad del banco en menos de 5 minutos, aun hay civiles y no sabemos de qué magnitud este — Cyborg sonaba calculador pero manteniendo su gesto serio y con ligero autocontrol para prepararse en cualquier caso que requieran su apoyo.

— Tendremos que llegar lo más rápido posible o de lo contrario cualquier civil podría salir herido de ese lugar. ¡Titanes al ataque! — el grito de Robin saco de sus pensamientos al equipo, él corrió con velocidad hacia su R-cycle y sin espera de su equipo salió de la zona. Cyborg se dirigió a su auto y en menos de lo esperado ya se dirigía a la ciudad. _Algo no está bien, _Raven sucumbió ligeramente al presenciar algo que no concordaba bien con el suceso, pues al ver traspasar a Speedy la puerta de la torre, con su equipo ya preparado y en compañía de Starfire algo le daba un pequeño presentimiento negativo.

— Tendremos que marcharnos ahora — dijo Speedy seriamente. Tomo la mano de Starfire, quien asintió y tomo vuelo hacia donde el equipo ya se retiraba, Chico Bestia convertido en halcón se fue lo más rápido posible y en espera de la acción. Raven levito sobre si y tras recitar su mantra desapareció de la torre titán.

El fuego era atroz en comparación a otros sucesos. La mayoría del cuerpo de bomberos luchaba por mantener a este completamente controlado, pero los intentos eran en vano y empeoraba aun mas con las llamaradas que desprendían el humo, el ver la manera en la que se esparcía con rapidez comenzaba a causar problemas, lograron evacuar a la mayoría del personal, mas sin embargo algunas personas seguían atrapadas de en la zona a punto de estallar en mil escombros.

Los jóvenes héroes llegaron al fin. — ¿Cuántas personas siguen atrapadas en el edificio?— la voz de Robin era sumamente desesperada al cuestionar al jefe del cuerpo de bomberos, quien continuaba en la acción de intentar apagar las llamas del infierno desatado en aquella construcción.

— No lo sabemos aun, solamente se escuchan sus gritos — respondió el señor cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por las cenizas que desprendía tal fatal acto ruin.

— Entraremos y de alguna u otra forma lograremos sacar a los civiles, prepare el equipo médico que sea requerido para atender a cuantas personas lo requieran — ordeno Robin, fijo su mirada hacia tales hechos. ¿Cómo exponer a su equipo a tal peligro? Era inminente el que nadie saliese herido con rasguños o algunas quemaduras, pera era un sacrificio que tendrían que correr todos los héroes ya presentes.

— Chicos, tendremos que entrar, es la manera en la que podremos salvar a estas personas — el joven miro equipo, sus rostros estaban llenos de conmoción pero con gran valor y decisión de hacer su deber, ser héroes nunca ha sido un trabajo fácil de realizar, los riesgos nunca se pueden evitar y tras el ser un líder; el mantener a su equipo a salvo es también un deber mayor.

— No te preocupes nos encargaremos de esto, ahora entremos antes de que las llamas consuman este sitio — dijo Cyborg dispuesto y ya decidido.

— Las personas necesitan héroes, lo somos y hay que cumplir con el deber — Speedy rompió con el estrés fulminante del joven, ambas miradas tras el antifaz eran devorantes y amenazantes, ahora el peligro estaba asechando al equipo. Starfire era quien le preocupaba aun mas a Robin, las llamas son demasiadamente riesgosas para todo su equipo.

— ¡Yo entrare! — Starfire voló en dirección al edificio. Pero una mano le sujeto con gran fiereza interviniendo en la acción valerosa de la heroína joven, una disputa creció en la mirada fulminante de Robin.

— ¡No, Starfire! ¡No lo harás, es una orden…tú y Raven permanecerán aquí! — y de manera inmediata Robin corrió hacia el edificio en compañía de los demás jóvenes titanes que se adentraban en las llamas. La mirada de Starfire se fijo en el edificio en llamas tratando con desesperación de acudir a la zona, pero el líder no le permitiría la entrada al lugar y más por su impulsiva actitud.

Mientras que los jóvenes héroes se adentraban del edificio, los gritos iban en gran aumento tras el humo que borraba la visión de los jóvenes héroes, Robin cubría parte de su rostro con su capa. — Debemos… dividirnos — ordeno débilmente el joven, el humo dificultaba la respiración el banco.

— ¡Ayuda, ayuda! — gritaban consecuentemente en una misma área, en un pequeño rincón sin salida se hallaban los civiles, cubriendo con un pañuelo húmedo su rostro, el humo entrecortaba la comunicación entre el equipo de héroes y los civiles. Una joven yacía inconsciente en los brazos de un oficial de seguridad y otras personas estaban comenzando a perder el conocimiento, los jóvenes héroes trataban de sacar a los civiles a salvo.

— ¡Necesitamos salir! — grito Chico Bestia mientras tomaba a la joven chica inconsciente, los demás trataban de ayudar a reincorporarse a los demás. Se notaba que su estado de salud era crítico. — ¡No puedo mover la pierna!— alarmada una joven del servicio del banco fijo su mirada en la gran herida, un vidrio se había incrustado en su pierna impidiéndole el caminar con facilidad, Cyborg que le coloco una tela con presión para que el sangrado no continuase fluyendo versatilmente.

— Tranquila ¿puede tratar de caminar hacia la salida? — Cyborg ayudo a la joven quien se apoyaba en el brazo de Cyborg y este le tomaba con fuerza sin permitir que la debilidad de aquella chica recayera nuevamente, asintió levemente siendo guiada por Cyborg, del otro brazo llevaba a una persona con dificultad de respirar, su asma se prolongaba con gran rapidez impidiéndole el caminar.

— ¡Mami, mami! — una pequeña de 7 años de edad trataba de despertar a su madre del estado nervioso en el que se hallaba, con suavidad le rozaba su blusa de seda tratando de traerla a la realidad y con gran dificultad, su vocecita disminuía conforme el humo aumentaba gradualmente, Robin se dirigió hacia la pequeña quien comenzaba toser gravemente, le cubrió con su capa protegiéndole así de las toxinas terribles.

— ¡Speedy! — Speedy corrió para sostener a la madre de la pequeña. —¡Tenemos que irnos!— gritaba con desesperación Speedy.

— Yo sé por dónde podemos salir…rápidamente— el oficial guio al equipo rápidamente hacia alguna salida de escape, las llamas ardían en la construcción. De manera rápida caminaron hacia la salida, en el punto extremo del edificio se podrían observar las densas luces de las ambulancias tomando lugar en la entrada. Los héroes lograron salir con gran rapidez del área siendo recibidos por los paramédicos que acudían a la zona con urgencia para atender a los lesionados. Los recientes sucesos pasaron con gran rapidez, las jóvenes heroínas luchando por acabar con las llamas y los pacientes siendo atendidos por médicos en ambulancias, los heridos y algunas personas que habían colapsado, al igual que una persona siendo atendida por crisis nerviosa. Robin observaba a Starfire cubierta de un mohín de cenizas al igual que Raven, su cuerpo estaba lleno de algunos rasguños y su rostro no denotaba dulzura, si no, desesperación e intranquilidad, el agotamiento físico vencía al equipo con ese gran día de acción por hacer.

Los jóvenes héroes también eran atendidos por paramédicos por intoxicación de contaminantes en sus pulmones, Starfire y Raven seguían en la acción, inhalando todo tipo de contaminantes y exponiéndose a las llamas del fuego, ambas observaron el momento en el que los chicos habían salido con éxito triunfal del edificio pero con un estado de salud superficial, algunos tendrían rasguños y estaban cubiertos de ceniza por cualquier parte de su traje, la cabellera de los jóvenes estaba cubierta por una gran densidad de color gris. Tosían aun por los componentes químicos que contenían las llamas, la tormenta ayudaba pues la lluvia esparcía las cenizas logrando desaparecer la mayoría, pero el incendio continuaba. Las jóvenes estaban cubiertas por las gotas de la lluvia y eso reducía su condición física aun más.

Chico Bestia presto atención a Raven, siendo una guerrera feroz contra las llamas y aun bañada en ese gris que cubría su cuerpo ya mojado por la tormenta, el movimiento de todos los servicios seguía a flote. Aun no se sabía quien había provocado el incendio.

— Raven, tenemos que hallar una manera de controlar el fuego ¡ahora! — la voz de Starfire resonó con gran preocupación, Raven decidió actuar primeramente. — _¡Azarath, Mitrion, Zinthos! — _una enorme capa oscura cubrió el edificio entrecortando el oxigeno el cual comenzaba a entrecortar la expansión de las llamas feroces, el fuego parecido quemante ardía como si la nívea piel fuese experta en herir esta y provocar quemaduras de 3° grado.

— Starfire, necesitamos aun mas para apagar este infierno — con dificultad la joven sobrevoló el edificio y en la edificación más cercana yacía un depósito de agua, con gran fuerza abrió un compartimiento por el cual saliese el liquido fluyente, agua contra el fuego mismo en una batalla por mantener la zona en completo control. Cargo el depósito y lo dirigió flotando lo más rápido que logro su objetivo para dirigir la mayor parte del agua hacia las llamas, logrando extinguir algunas partes del incendio, la tormenta que se presenciaba comenzaba a surtir efecto, las llamas ya comenzaban a desaparecer lentamente…

El grupo de héroes observaba con atención el como ya las el incendio cedía ya a perder el control total, Starfire respiraba rápidamente y al igual que Raven quien flotaba ligeramente, ambas estaban agitadas por su gran esfuerzo, un estremecimiento sacudió a todos cuando la más fuerte del equipo comenzaba a cerrar su mirar lentamente antes de sobreponerse en el suelo e hincarse pues un mareo inevitable invadió su ser.

—…Red X —susurro Starfire con recelo al observar a un joven posado en la punta de un edificio y haciéndole sucumbir ante su mirada, la mirada estaba posada en ella solamente y con gran atención el joven se retiro misteriosamente.

Raven continuaba flotando pero con gran sobre esfuerzo pudo sostenerse en el suelo aun. La respiración de Starfire fue disminuyendo al igual que su presión, la cual le causo que el mareo se prolongase aun más. Cerró sus ojos y llevo sus manos agotadas a su cabeza tratando de mantenerse firme ante el suelo.

—…Star, necesitamos llevarte a la torre, algo en ti no anda…bien — susurro Raven quien se hincaba ante su compañera y trataba de mantenerla en pie. Pero una recaída le hizo caer nuevamente.

— ¡Star! — Robin sin esperarse a alguna acción de Speedy o de su equipo, fue hacia donde yacían las chicas, le brindo a Raven de su ayuda para poder sostener a Starfire y encaminarla a hacia una camilla que le estaba siendo otorgada al equipo titán y al igual que el servicio de los paramédicos, el haber sostenido ese gran contenedor de agua le habría agotado demasiado. Robin incorporo a Starfire con suavidad en la camilla, Chico Bestia le ayudo a Raven a dirigirse al servicio médico.

—Rae…eso fue increíble — le atribuyo Chico Bestia a Raven quien se sonrojaba ligeramente y observo a su amigo atentamente. — Gracias— sonrió levemente mientras ambos se dirigían hacia el servicio en donde se hallaban los demás de sus compañeros.

— Por X'Hal… — susurraba la joven quien era atendida por aquellos paramédicos, Robin le sostenía su mano sin saber que ella no se percataba de la presencia del líder titán. — Star, todo estará bien — hablo Robin con preocupación, finalmente doblegaba nuevamente sus sentir por Starfire dejando de lado la actitud frívola con esa joven cuyo amor era sincero.

— Robin, no te vayas — decía una joven cuyo estado comenzaba a delirar lentamente.

— Lamentamos decirle que se retire, el estado de la joven está completamente débil, por favor — una joven enfermera trataba de sacar al líder de la ambulancia en la que era atendida su amada.

— No puede…—trataba de hablar Robin. — Por favor, su estado es débil por ahora, debería ir a que le continúen atendiendo — resignadamente bufo molesto cuando la enfermera cerró las puertas de la ambulancia. _Maldición, _pensó Robin tras el sentir la culpabilidad de sus actos. Fijo su mirar en Speedy quien recibía un gesto desaprobatorio para él.

Entra parte de la zona un joven cuya mascara ha sido marcada con gran temple se oculta un rostro con una ligera sonrisa oculta entre esta, con parsimonia desprende la máscara dejando ver un rostro sonriente y cuyo mirar se iguala a la belleza de la fauna y la flora representando así la belleza misma del mirar enamorado. El celoso Speedy aguarda el obtener informe de una joven cuyo estado empeora y ha sido trasladada en compañía de los jóvenes a un lugar en donde tendrán que afrontar una noticia un tanto devastadora. Él cambiara el rumbo de ese amor…

El equipo ha terminado con aquella labor desgastadora para todos.

— Esto apenas iniciara… — anuncio aquel joven colocándose su máscara nuevamente y saliendo del lugar con gran cautela, el haber cometido tal acto imprudente es común en un villano, separar a esos de Starfire será su nuevo objetivo…

.

* * *

_Espero que les haya agradado y lamento la demora pero he estado ocupada estudiando para un examen que tendré en junio, es un tanto difícil y al colegio al que asisto es un tanto exigente. Agradezco profundamente a quienes comenten, lean y sigan este proyecto que es dedicado a todos o todas ustedes, me alientan a seguir escribiendo._

_Desconocida, gracias por comentar y ser parte de este proyecto._

_Star786, te agradezco sinceramente el compartir tus comentarios, en verdad me dan ánimos para proseguir escribiendo y sobre Starfire, tratare de no hacerle sufrir a este personaje._

_Emi. Green, bienvenida a este escrito que es para todos ustedes y gracias por haber sido paciente, me disculpo por haber tardado en actualizar, gracias por comentar. _

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y gracias nuevamente a todos ustedes y mando besos y abrazos a todos quienes pasan por este pequeño espacio dedicado a ustedes. (Si notan algún error ortográfico o gramático, por favor háganme notar mi error) _


	8. Día 6 (Robin y ¿Speedy?)

_Los personajes de la serie 'Teen Titans' no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Glen Murakami. Esta obra no fue creada con fines de lucrar a sus respectivos creadores._

_Nota: Contiene spoilers del capitulo anterior…_

* * *

**Días **

Por: Jacquie Doll

_Día 6 _

Ellos la amaban, ella lo amaba a él… pero su amor nunca alcanzo el cielo.

Aunque aquel fatídico día fue planeado con gran astucia, ninguno se comparaba con el daño inmobiliario que hubiese causado tal acto ruin y perverso. La noche en la torre titán fue estresante para todos, el traslado del equipo de los jóvenes héroes a su hogar fue pesadamente un angustioso momento. La noche se asimilaba a un día nevado; frio completamente e inquietante por descubrir. La verdadera naturaleza de un villano era desear "Ser libre" de toda opresión sentimental y sin ninguna jurisdicción que le amenace con partir a la mitad toda relación que permitiera el paso al misterio. Sin ninguna manera era tan decepcionante el ver partir todos tus planes. El ya no tener ningún temor era digno de un villano y héroe, ya los miedos nadie los vera y las lagrimas secas estarán ya.

.

Nadie era capaz de observar el voluble sentimentalismo de él, quien por interrogantes del destino tuvo que romper la 'ley del hielo' que su paranoia le había llevado a conceder. Un gran temor se daba al observarla adyacente al sueño eterno, su mirar desvanecido y un terrible horror fue el que sintió cuando su piel bronceada se comenzaba a tornar de un pálido color irreconocible de reconocer en ella. La última palabra que menciono ella fue el nombre de él.

_Star, mi…Star, _el pensamiento de aquel joven se disipo cuando ella comenzó a abrir esas esmeraldas preciosas que cualquier joya. Ambas miradas fueron distantes por momentos, ella se hallaba en una habitación que no reconocía. La mano suave de él se hallaba en su regazo y su dormilona apariencia era completamente preocupante. Un suspiro soltó con suavidad y retiro la mano del joven con completa angustia de despertarle. Por supuesto que él sintió el cómo se retiraba con aquel tacto. Con gran astucia logro removerse de entre las sabanas, Robin observaba con gran cautela las acciones de ella. Starfire sintió una penetrante mirada cuando volvió su mirada al cuerpo del joven. Él la observaba con un gesto serio que denotaba preocupación en sus rasgos. El tiempo detenido se hallo por un instante, Robin estaba de pie y sin más por hacer ella se removió en su cama para después quedar sentada en el regazo de las mismas sabanas blancas. Los muros blancos le daban a la habitación un toque elegante y rustico a su vez. Esa era la habitación de Robin. Pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que su cuerpo estaba cubierto por algo completamente extraño, al igual que su mano izquierda, pero le resto importancia.

—…Starfire ¿cómo te sientes? — en un segundo la voz del chico maravilla le hizo anhelar salir con precautela de esa habitación e ir a la suya, un inquietante dolor le hizo que volviese a reincorporarse en la cama. El gesto de ella no fue para nada positivo, él le ayudo a volver a las sabanas y sin más le cubrió a la joven con las sabanas. Se sorprendió al observar de re-ojo su ropaje que constaba en un pijama blanco. El primer botón de la camisa blanca estaba desabrochado y su cabello completamente enredado con nudos del mismo. El líder se quedo al lado de ella, sentado en la cama y en completo silencio de nuevo. Por otro lado ella completamente estaba confusa e iracunda, deseaba preguntar el porqué tenía un extraño vendaje en su torso y parte del vientre al igual que en sus brazos y pierna derecha, pero lo más extraño e incomodo era ese extraño artefacto que salía de su muñeca izquierda, que por el cual fluía un liquido amarilloso. Su mirada de ella desprendía una interrogante.

— Tuvieron que vendar tus heridas y suturas con vendajes, tu pierna derecha sufrió una herida demasiado profunda por lo cual suturaron esa parte. De igual forma te aplicaron una intravenosa, de extraña manera no lograste recuperarte por ti sola… ¿te duele? — señalo a su muñeca que estaba cubierta por una ligera capa de micro poro. Ella también noto que Robin había resultado herido pues le extraño el ver ese vendaje que cubría parte de su brazo izquierdo.

— Un poco…Robin ¿Qué sucedió para que te hirieras? —preguntaba ella. — Fue cuando salve a una pequeña de 6 años, mi brazo al notarlo estaba herido por el fuego, una quemadura superficial. Pero realmente la que me preocupa eres tú y el resto del equipo— respondió rápidamente Robin. Ella no se esperaba que el resto del equipo estuviese herido, al igual que Raven, ella también debía de tener algunas heridas.

— No comprendo, no recuerdo que sucedió — Starfire se llevo su mano derecha a su frente tratando de hacer memoria.

— Extinguiste el fuego cuando cargaste un depósito de agua y al igual que Raven, ambas lograron apagarlo — le ayudo a recordarle. Sus manos desnudas se posaron en la mejilla de Starfire, removiendo la mano de Starfire con suavidad para después tomarla entre las suyas. Starfire sintió la temperatura corporal de Robin, era fría pero le brindaba calidad en su ser. _Por X'Hal, _pensó Starfire al recordar a sus compañeros en el fuego.

— Y los demás ¿Cómo están?— pregunto nuevamente ella.

—Están bien. Al menos Raven resulto con algunas heridas superficiales, las cuales sano desde esa misma noche cuando nos trasladaron a la torre. Speedy resulto con un ligero esguince en su brazo izquierdo, por lo cual estará fuera de batalla por unos días — respondió Robin, pero se arrepintió de haber mencionado a su rival pues en seguidamente ella se trato de reincorporarse e ir a ver a él.

— No, Star…debes descansar y reponerte… — ella se detuvo por su bien y trato de recobrar la cordura. — Él está bien— le dolía admitir una verdad. Pero todo para no preocuparla a ella otra vez.

— Pedí que te trasladaran a mi habitación para poder vigilar tu recuperación de mejor manera. Aunque no hay sol…es justamente que debes descansar por un momento, tu energía está muy débil. Pero no podrás salir por recomendación de los médicos, el aire contiene agentes infecciosos que pueden empeorar tu salud — la sobreprotección de Robin comenzaba a desesperarle con ligera intensidad, pero era comprensible de comprender. Era un líder y sabia que la amaba demasiado, es por eso que tenía que cuidar de ella mientras su recuperación. Pero era un buen momento para mimarla y pasar todo el día con ella.

— Seguramente tienes hambre — hablo él. Ella asintió ligeramente y de manera inocente su estomago rugeo [6] imperceptible, pidiendo comida para ella.

— Iré por el desayuno, en un momento regreso — dijo el líder para levantarse de la cama y salir rumbo a la cocina e ir a preparar un desayuno 'agradable' para ella, al menos no era un buen cocinero algunas veces. La puerta se abrió y el líder salió de su habitación, dejando a Starfire confundida por su actitud.

.

Speedy yacía paseándose por la torre titán, su aburrimiento le venció de tal manera que saliese sin importarle su agotamiento y su esguince del brazo izquierdo, el cual tenía enyesado y lo sostenía un sostén para inmovilizar su fuerza y no se le agravara la situación. Sentía curiosidad de pasar a la habitación de Starfire, creyó que estaba allí, toco la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta, le llamo pero no funciono y termino por pasar sin consentimiento alguno, nadie se hallaba en la habitación.

— Tal vez y está en el living— pensó en voz alta Speedy por lo cual continuo su camino pero ahora en rumbo al living. El desconocía el estado de Starfire, por lo cual su inquietud por verla era grande, deseaba saber la condición en la que se hallaba la joven. Tras el llegar al living se encontró con Cyborg, Chico Bestia y el 'molesto' de Robin quien ni se detuvo a mirar su presencia, estaba preparando un desayuno especial. _Seguramente para sí mismo, _pensó Speedy erróneamente, ese desayuno era para Starfire. La presencia de la joven no estaba por lo cual se dirigió a preguntarles a ambos titanes que se hallaban sentados en la sala del living.

— Iré a ver como esta Raven— dijo Chico Bestia levantándose de su asiento.

— Yo veré la tele por lo mientras — dijo Cyborg tomando el control remoto.

— Eh, chicos me preguntaba si ¿han visto a Starfire? — soltó él para después ser observado inquisidora mente por Robin, pero no le importo.

— No lo sabemos...por cierto ¿Dónde está Star?, no la he visto en todo el día — respondió Chico Bestia, antes de salir a la habitación de Raven.

— Es cierto, viejo. Robin ¿Dónde está Star? — pregunto Cyborg a su líder.

— Esta en mi habitación descansando, recuerden lo que le sucedió. Ella no puede salir pues su pierna tiene suturas, por lo cual le será incomodo tratar de caminar. Pensaba en llevarle el desayuno, por eso vine — respondió Robin, pero Speedy miro con seriedad a Robin quien se concentro en seguir preparando el desayuno para Starfire.

— ¿En tu habitación? — pregunto Speedy ligeramente molesto. — ¿Qué acaso no debería de estar en su habitación?— nuevamente la incomodidad se hizo presenciar, por lo cual Chico Bestia salió del living para ir con Raven y Cyborg se entretenía con el programa de televisor.

— Si, pedí ayer que la trasladasen a mi habitación para cuidarla mientras se recupera — la respuesta de Robin tenía sentido. Y aunque su relación siga rota, ella le importa demasiado a Robin como para descuidarle y dejarla en su habitación, ella era testaruda y no iba a dejar que estuviese aburrida en su habitación, por lo cual saldría, pero por otro lado con Robin estaría vigilada completamente y eso Speedy lo sabía a la perfección aunque le doliera reconocerlo.

— Ya veo — respondió quedamente Speedy.

Por otra parte Starfire intento levantarse, comenzó por tratar de descubrir su cuerpo de las sabanas, se levanto suavemente evitando dejar caer su peso en su pierna herida, dio un paso pero de alguna cayo de pie. Sus piernas estaban débiles por lo cual le costaría trabajo de caminar, al menos que descansase el tiempo suficiente. Se acomodo nuevamente en la suave cama y sin embargo fijo su mirar en aquel espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía Robin en su habitación, observo su tez y era un tanto pálida. _Robin, _pensó ella.

.

En ese momento ella comenzó a _recordar_ algo que le derrumbo hace días…

— _¡Ya no siento lo mismo por ti!— _el grito dejo perplejo al equipo que se hallaba en la escena, ella se hallaba hincada en la camilla a un costado de Robin. —…_Mientes—_ el herir con sus palabras era un don de él, desdichado momento de aquel día. Ella sentía el cómo las alas de un ángel comenzaban a caer pluma por pluma hasta que estas muriesen de tristeza. _Miente ¡Miente!, _pensaba con desesperación en aquel instante. Ni la compañía de sus amigos la reconfortaban a la perfección. Nadie…

— _Chicos tal vez sea hora de que la alejen de mí— _ella trataba de que fuese un sueño del cual despertaría, error ya estaba despierta. Sus amigos le vieron con gran sorpresa cuando se levanto ella sola y simplemente miraba al suelo, Robin estaba dolido por haber cometido esa tontería. Estaba al borde del llanto, pero su voz sonó valerosa cuando le menciono algo desilusionante para ella — _Creí que te importaba, Robin. Mi corazón se metió en una ilusión "tú eres un lobo con piel de cordero, tratando de ocultar tu verdadera apariencia" — _esa frase nunca pudo olvidarla, cuando llego a la tierra ella escucho esa frase en algún momento que no recordaba, quizás de alguna joven que estaba en su misma situación, no lo sabía con exactitud pero solamente ya lo había dicho.

.

Su mente se lleno de dolor cuando recordó aquel momento que vivió.

¿Tan arrepentida estaba? El dolor le provoco que se acercase mas a Speedy, convirtiéndolo en alguien importante para su corazón. Una cura tras una cura trataba de sanar la herida sangrante de ese roto cristal. Fragmento por fragmento, dolor por dolor, angustia por angustia, sufrir por sufrir…todo lo pasaba ella con gran rudeza y tratando de no sufrir mucho por ello.

Pero otro momento se le vino a su mente de aquella noche en el incendio…

— _¡Yo entrare!— _dijo ella para después comenzar a elevarse pero una mano la detuvo con gran rudeza que le hizo poner sus pies en la tierra, la mirada de Robin fulguraba preocupación, enojo e incontrolable en su ser.

— _¡No!¡No lo harás, Starfire, es una orden…tu y Raven permanecerán aquí! —_dijo Robin mientras soltaba la mano de ella para después encaminarse con el resto de su equipo. Ella de alguna sintió que él continuaba preocupándose por ella.

— _Chicos debemos entrar, ahora — _dicho esto, los titanes se dirigieron al edificio en llamas y la joven nuevamente se lleno de mil emociones tras sí. _Robin,_ pensó ella.

.

Su corazón estaba confuso por sus recuerdos. Aunque doliese la herida que Robin abrió, ella se dejo caer por su agotamiento y comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente. En el momento justo en el que ella escucho la puerta abriéndose, abrió nuevamente su mirar sintiendo los pasos cercas de Robin.

— Star… ¿Cómo te sientes? — la voz de Speedy le hizo sorprenderse.

— ¡Amigo, Speedy! — observo su brazo por lo cual se preocupo, trato de sentarse pero un dolor le hizo volver a incorporarse en la cama. — No te muevas, te vez completamente herida… — dijo él preocupándose.

— Tu, brazo… ¿Cómo esta? — dijo ella tratando de ignorar el dolor que le provocaba el no poder conversar bien con él. — Estoy bien, pero tú eres más importante que yo ahora — un ligero rubor azoto las mejillas de la joven princesa quien sonrió ligeramente.

— Me alegra el verte sonreír — dijo Speedy, él se sentó a su costado pero unos pasos le hicieron levantarse en seguidamente. — Tengo que irme, tienes que recuperarte, deberías descansar… — Speedy se dispuso a salir de la habitación silenciosamente y con cautela de que Robin no lo hubiese observado con lejanía. Aunque por un momento pensó que Robin lo había observado pues Speedy observo que el líder de los titanes se aproximaba a lo lejos y con un desayuno en mano.

Starfire simplemente permaneció en tranquilidad observando el techo de la habitación del chico maravilla. Alguien abrió la puerta y esta vez ella se sorprendió al observar tal sorpresa, se trataba de Robin quien traía en una bandeja diversos alimentos que a ella le agradaban en algunas veces a un costado un pan tostado con jalea de fresas en la parte de arriba, un exquisito jugo de naranja, omelet y por ultimo un pequeño vaso con mostaza en el fondo de este y aunque a él sabía que le agradaba la mostaza, le hacia un tanto agradable para ella el brindarle alimentos que le agradasen. Y él mismo también se había preparado su desayuno para acompañarle a ella. Ahora no le cuidaría como si fuese su ex –novio si no como el líder del equipo titán, un joven enamorado rotundamente de una joven de otro planeta.

Y aunque con grandeza ella también le quería demasiado.

— Gracias, Robin — le agradeció mientras el joven le ayudaba a sentarse, coloco una almohada que le sirviera de respaldo a Starfire y ella se torno completamente ruborizada por tal gesto amable y caballeroso. Con gusto él le sirvió su desayuno en una segunda bandeja que traía de repuesto, sin duda ella se sorprendía cada vez más. El se sonrió a ella, pero Starfire simplemente le miro con una ligera sonrisa impregnada aun de dolor no física, si no, psicológica.

— Comprendo — susurro Robin.

— El que sigas aun decepcionada por aquella situación — le dijo. Starfire le miro con un gesto difícil de dar lugar a aquellas palabras que mencionaba con gran enojo para sí mismo.

— Amigo Robin, ahora no puedo aceptar tus disculpas, lo siento — dicho esto la joven evito la mirada del líder titán quien comenzaba a sentir un vacio aproximándose a su ser lentamente. Tenía razón, Starfire seguía muy molesta con él…simplemente lo único que pudo observar fue él como ella comenzaba a comer agradecida el desayuno que le preparo Robin, en silencio.

.

— Raven, en verdad… ¿te sientes bien? — Chico Bestia estaba tratando se acercarse a Raven quien simplemente trataba de controlar sus emociones y no dejarse llevar por ellos. Así que solamente le permitió a entrar a ese joven molesto para que observara que su estado estaba completamente saludable, su mirada enternecida se poso sobre ella, quien ocultaba su rostro en la capucha de esa capa que usaba cotidianamente y que ocultaba su leotardo.

— Si, deberías de irte debo meditar — el tono de voz que empleo Raven fue muy diferente que el que uso para agradecerle a Chico Bestia en aquella noche del incendio. Ahora se aislaba en su habitación, fue un error el abrir su corazón, libre nunca debía ser.

— Entiendo, Raven — Chico Bestia trato de sonreírle en un fracaso por intentar que ella sonriera realmente. Pero ella solamente le observo para después levitar ligeramente y abrir la puerta de su habitación con su propia aura.

— Nos vemos luego — titubeo Chico Bestia, la joven al observarle salir de la habitación trato de ablandar su gesto demasiado serio pero demasiado tarde, él ya se había ido. _Azarath, ayúdame a no dejar de lado mis responsabilidades, _pensó Raven para después meditar tras de sí.

— Raven — susurro Chico Bestia.

Al llegar al living pudo notar que se encontraba Cyborg observando el gran televisor del living. — Oye viejo ¿Por qué no jugamos Súper Racing? — propuso el joven para olvidar lo sucedido, cargaba una ligera tristeza y decepción tras esa sonrisa.

— Excelente idea, Bestita — dijo Cyborg para buscar rápidamente el video juego, Chico Bestia encendió la consola de videojuegos, tomo dos controles y los encendió de igual forma. Cyborg puso el juego y ambos comenzaron a divertirse gradualmente. Chico Bestia llevaba una gran ventaja, pero su rostro no denotaba diversión alguna.

— ¿Qué sucede, viejo?

— No es nada — respondió Chico Bestia.

— Que raro, hace unos momentos estabas feliz.

— Si, lo sé, no es nada — miro la pantalla y se concentro en el juego. _¿Por qué Raven se comportara de esa manera?, _cuestiono en sus adentros el joven chico quien soltó una carcajada fingida al ver derrotado a Cyborg. Cyborg derrotado admitió su derrota con un nuevo reto.

— ¿2 de 3? — pregunto Cyborg.

— Por supuesto viejo — respondió Cyborg mientras se divertían como nunca antes, al menos Cyborg trataba de no darse por vencido por un Chico Bestia completamente iracundo y sumido en sus pensares eternos como el resto del día.

.

En otra parte se hallaba un joven cuya mirada estaba posada en la torre del equipo de héroes, en sus manos se encontraba un croquis de las rutas de los titanes que el mismo habia elaborado para perfeccionar su plan.

— Con esto bastara— anuncio dispuesto a partir su rumbo a la torre, pero con ninguna intención positiva de admirar. Su mente estaba dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para tener lo que Robin ya tuvo y dejo perder.

_Valla el día no es será largo para cumplir este plan, _tras de su máscara se encontraba una sonrisa un tanto inquietante y con gran astucia bajo del gran edificio en el que se hallaba primeramente.

.

* * *

_¡Hola! Ya estoy de regreso, nunca dejaría esta historia a la deriva. No importa qué tiempo tarde en cumplir mis deberes pero terminare esta historia._

_Desconocida,_ gracias por comentar, si ese Red X es un chico malvado que todas amamos hasta la muerte y pronto te enteraras de sus planes, créeme no son nada buenos, nada. Espero que te haya agradado.

_Star786, _gracias nuevamente por seguir comentando y lamento la tardanza, creo que las deje mucho tiempo con suspenso (se oculta de las miradas asesinas de las lectoras) en verdad lo lamento. Y ni modo, así es el cole pero hay que echarle ganas para salir adelante y tener un buen futuro y te deseo lo mejor en tus proyectos ¡Aplícate, eh! Y espero que te haya agradado…

¡Celebramos los 1304 visitantes!¡Yupi! Gracias a ustedes, de igual forma ¿Cual creen que sea el plan de Red X? Por cierto, esta vez ustedes decidirán de que hablara el próximo capitulo de este fic, todas sus ideas serán incluidas en el próximo capitulo.

(Sonríe) Espero que les haya encantado este capítulo. Realmente no supe como quedo, pero bien mi cabeza es una gran mente de ideas loquillas, gracias a quienes leen, comentan y siguen el fic a través de su computador, tablet, iphone, lo que tengan por ahí. ¡Gracias y nos vemos hasta la próxima! Y me duele decir esto pero ya vamos rumbo al gran final de esta historia, aun falta poco pero quiero decirles que les estoy muy agradecida y sinceramente les deseo un buen dia, tarde o noche.

¡Hasta la próxima y abrazotes psicológicos a todas! Ciao…


	9. Dia 6—Medio día (Red X y Robin)

_Los personajes de la serie 'Teen Titans' no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Glen Murakami. Esta obra no fue creada con fines de lucrar a sus respectivos creadores._

* * *

_Días _

Por: Jacquie Doll

_Día 6— Medio día_

Nuevamente la oscura tentación lo envolvía en su regazo. Una gran aventura pasional le estaba encarnando el deseo de la lujuria sobre sí mismo con gran temperamento fugaz y amenazador para la joven, Starfire, ya la tenía en la mira desde hace tiempo…pero ahora la deseaba con gran inquietud. Con gran rapidez logro infiltrarse a la torre titán, acelerando el paso para capturar a su nueva presa única e irreconocible hasta ahora. Una gran lluvia de ideas le tomo por sorpresa cuando se infiltro en el sistema de ventilación de la torre, se abrió paso entre los pequeños pasillos que le llevaban a diversas habitaciones de los titanes. _¿Dónde estás?, _pensó el villano con gran desesperación, el cumplir su plan le comenzaba a hacerse demasiado cansado para él, un villano audaz y muy confiado para sí mismo. Evitaba realizar algún ruido para pasar de ser percibido por los jóvenes héroes.

— Al fin — susurro cuando se encontró con una joven durmiente en brazos de Morfeo, ella estaba completamente herida y por un instante agradeció ese estado pues se notaba muy débil debido a la palidez de su piel bronceada. La observo con atención por el ducto de ventilación, una princesa digna de un villano como él, una combinación extravagante. Con gran audacia rompió la rejilla del ducto, Starfire al ver esto no pudo evitar gritar con gran asombro, el villano estaba en frente de ella esta vez. _Ahora a iniciar mi plan, _pensaba con maldad.

— ¡Red X!— Starfire trataría de gritar nuevamente y lo sabía, pero sin duda el fue más rápido y le lanzo una 'X' para callar sus palabras en ese momento.

— Eres hermosa pero muy peligrosa — le ronroneo a su oído, ella percibió el sonido de su voz detrás de su máscara. Pronto se esperaba lo peor, el villano le administro un tranquilizante que le dejaría dormida temporalmente, el líder de los titanes estaba a punto de entrar más sin embargo, la puerta al abrirse noto a una joven Starfire oculta entre el sueño, pero algo extraño le invadió.

—…No me fue muy complicado el conseguir que Starfire se durmiera…— se tenso completamente esperando a que no fuese quien creía. Su enemigo se hallaba en frente de él, pero un momento de preocupación le invadió cuando observo a Starfire atada tanto de pies como de manos y sus labios cubiertos por una 'X' marcada que le dejaría seguramente alguna marca.

_Starfire, _pensó Robin en aquel momento. Con rapidez apretó el localizador de su cinturón dando señal a los titanes de la presencia del enemigo. En seguidamente el localizador comenzó a transmitir la señal.

— Se ve tan bella dormida… ¿no es así? — el villano sonreía detrás de aquella mascara, una sonrisa llena de sadismo e ironía renaciente. Robin sentía el cómo su ira crecía conforme el villano se aproximaba hacia donde se hallaba Starfire, le tomo con suavidad entre uno de sus brazos y le tomo su rostro para girarle lentamente hacia él, se veía bella pero triste a la vez.

— No puedo creer que le haigas rechazado…— dijo él retándole con gran sorna. Robin saco su bo-staff preparado para cualquier situación inmediata.

— Si fuera tu no haría eso, la puedo dañar aunque no lo creas — Red X dirigió una filosa arma que resplandeció con un gran brillo rojo, como tal cual sangre desprendiéndose de la piel. Robin se detuvo en su acto, tranquilizando su posición de ataque. Lentamente saco una bomba de humo detrás de su cinturón y la encendió, justamente cuando los titanes se dirigían a su habitación aproximándose con gran rapidez. — Creo que es hora de que yo tenga lo que te pertenece — amenazo cruelmente.

— ¡No te atrevas a dañarla!—grito con repudio el líder mientras se aproximaba con rapidez. Lo último que pudo observar fue que él la tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a correr rápidamente. Sin esperar a sus acciones comenzó a perseguir al criminal, seguía su silueta de entre los pasillos, los titanes no tardarían en llegar tarde o temprano. _Maldición, _pensaba Robin con gran desesperación. El villano abrió una puerta por la cual subía las escaleras en dirección a la azotea de la torre titán, Red X supo ocultarse, corría desesperadamente para llegar a su única salida de escape. Su plan estaba rindiendo frutos al fin de todo, él estaba satisfecho por su acción.

Cruzo un pequeño pasillo para llegar a la azotea, abrió la puerta impulsándose para forzarla, dio un salto y cayo de cuclillas con la durmiente joven en brazos. Robin no se quedo atrás, salto evitando el obstáculo que le impuso el villano pues había logrado tirar la puerta. Ambos se hallaban agitados en ese momento, pero ello no importaba ahora. El viento fue testigo del gran escenario inquietante y que amenazaba a Robin para arrebatarle lo que más amaba en su mundo.

— Al final de todo, tú bello día y toda tu vida quedaran arruinados…

— No te permitiré que le hagas daño — Robin estaba completamente furioso.

— No pretendas ser el bueno del cuento ahora, Robin, no porque haiga recibido ayuda tuya en la última batalla obtendrás que te la devuelva — se refería a la pelea en la que se unieron para liquidar a aquel villano que amenazaba con destruir al equipo titán y a Starfire.

Robin se aproximo tratando de arrebatarle a Red X a Starfire, le esquivo con gran astucia logrando persuadir al líder del equipo de héroes. — Valla héroe — dijo el enemigo burlándose de su equivalente en la batalla.

— Despídete de ella, Robin…hasta nunca — dijo con gran crueldad arrojándose al vacio junto con Starfire. Red X se aferro a ella como nunca y cuando menos se lo esperaba tele transportó a Starfire hacia otro rumbo…quizás para nunca volver.

— No...¡No!¡Starfire! — grito Robin, trataría de lanzarse al vacio con tal hallar a su amada de entre la oscuridad envuelta por ese malvado. Nunca se lo espero, ella se esfumo nuevamente de su lado, ya no…otra vez encontrarse en la soledad. Con desesperación comenzó a golpear el piso de la azotea descargando toda su furia por completo. — Starfire …—susurro con angustia y desesperación, esta vez no la volvería a perder, lo encontraría para hacerle pagar…a él.

— ¡Robin, ¿Qué sucedió?! — pregunto exasperado Chico Bestia.

— Red X secuestro a Starfire, se la llevo… — su respiración agitada mas el estrés causante de un futuro ataque nervios terminaría con la paciencia del joven líder, era una gran responsabilidad después de todo.

— ¡¿Red X?! — grito Speedy presenciándose ante la escena.

— Y tú seguramente no lo impediste... ¡Responde! — dijo el joven arquero gritando en euforia por el ver al petirrojo sumido en sus soluciones, planes y lo necesario para encontrar a Starfire. — ¡El no tiene la culpa! — grito Cyborg apartando a Speedy de su líder quien continuaba cohibido por el suceso.

— ¡Hice hasta lo imposible por evitarlo! ¡¿Qué no comprendes?... que desde tu llegada todo esto….ha sido por tu culpa! — respondió Robin con enojo.

— Seguramente Red X tramo lo del incendio de aquella vez — comento Raven con gran sentido.

— ¿A qué refieres Rae? — pregunto Chico Bestia.

— El trataba de separar a Star y a Robin desde todo un principio…— completo la especulación la joven quien no tardo en tratar de desencadenar el misterio detrás del secuestro de su amiga.

— Y quizás esperaba que Starfire resultar gravemente herida como para que sus fuerzas se perdiesen y así poder secuestrarla — dijo Cyborg.

— Tal vez y él también sienta algo por, Star — completo Robin.

El equipo ya estaba al tanto de los planes del villano. ¿Cómo responder a que sucederá con Starfire? Ella era una luz para el joven Robin quien se enamoro completamente de la joven, sin esperarse nada Raven trato de conectar su aura con la de su amiga en un intento fallido pues ella se hallaba inconsciente pero una esperanza apareció cuando observo unas ligeras escenas de un lugar abandonado, tal vez alguna fabrica o un edificio en construcción.

— Simplemente puedo decir que el lugar en el que se halla puede ser una fábrica abandonada o en una construcción abandonada— Raven observo a Robin, quien comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la torre seguido de sus compañeros de equipo.

— Cyborg necesito que monitorees cualquier zona, una fabrica o algún edificio abandonado — ordeno él con rapidez. Cyborg asintió y se dirigió con velocidad a la sala de monitoreo, se acerco hacia la pantalla y comenzó a registrar en la base de datos algún lugar abandonado de acuerdo a las características de su líder que le pidió.

— Robin hay más de 5 zonas para buscar por toda Jump City — Cyborg concluyo el rastreo de las zonas.

— Bien. Chicos necesitamos encontrar a Starfire, no tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto…Raven tu iras por la zona norte, Chico Bestia rastrea la zona oeste, Cyborg necesito que te quedes e intenta buscar alguna pista, algo pequeño que nos ayude a encontrarla lo más rápido posible, yo me dirigiré a la zona este, en los laboratorios S.T.A.R, el último lugar abandonado de la ciudad — ordeno Robin en seguidamente.

— Yo iré por la zona sur — anuncio Speedy.

— No puedes — hablo Robin autoritariamente.

— No me ordenes, por ahora no eres mi líder, simplemente eres un idiota que no sabe lo que tiene en frente de él y ahora lo que hace es tratar de recuperar lo perdido…— Speedy estaba furioso con su rival, Robin por otra parte se dirigió hacia él.

— Tú no deberías de estar aquí, este lesionado ¿recuerdas? Ahora mismo puedo herirte pero no lo hare, no quiero hacerme responsable de mis actos por un ingenuo como tú — respondió Robin dirigiéndose hacia el garaje de la torre.

— Haz lo que quieras — dijo el chico maravilla sin mirarle a Speedy, ya era demasiado como para soportar su actitud.

.

Starfire yacía postrada en una cómoda cama, comenzaba a sentir que su pie lesionado comenzaba a provocarle un ligero dolor al tratar de moverlo así que opto por permanecer acostada en aquel lugar, las sabanas eran suaves y de un color grisáceo, lo cual le daba señal de que no se hallaba en la habitación de Robin, sus manos estaban atadas con delicadeza ante la cabecera de la cama y sus pies simplemente se hallaban atados con una tela de terciopelo rojo y sus labios cubiertos aun por esa 'X' proveniente del villano. Tenía que huir lo mas prontamente de ese lugar, un temor le invadió al observar que en aquella habitación se hallaba alguien que le miraba con gran lujuria, esta vez al fin lograba reconocer el mirar de aquel villano culpable de su temor inquietante…

— Hola, preciosa…—susurro, camino en dirección hacia ella y le tomo delicadamente su mentón para después forzarle a que le viese su rostro. No lo negaba el color verde de sus ojos era bello y tranquilo, pero le tomo asimilarlo, él le desprendió esa 'X' de sus labios y de alguna manera ella se quejo por el gran dolor que le provoco esto, un gran dolor le invadió en sus labios. Ella suspiro detenidamente y su bello mirar deprendió una lagrima por aquel temor pero se mantuvo en silencio sepulcral. Mas sin dudarlo el villano le aflojo del agarre de sus ataduras y le permitió moverse un poco, ella trato de reincorporarse de inmediato.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer? — le dijo él tomándole levemente de su cuerpo y le hizo volver a acomodarse en aquella cama. Starfire soltó un gemido al sentir que su herida del abdomen se tornaba mas incomoda que anteriormente.

— ¿Te duele? —le pregunto él. Ella no le respondió, evito su mirar con aquel villano ruin.

— Escúchame muy bien, linda. No soporto que mis visitas se comporten tan cortantes ¿comprendes? — Red X la tomo con brusquedad de su rostro, lo aprisiono entre su mano derecha y le obligo a mirarle, nuevamente el miedo se apoderaba de ella. _Robin…,_ pensaba con inquietud la joven.

— Y yo no soporto que los terrestres como tú sean arrogantes— hablo la joven con recelo en sus palabras, lo cual enfureció al villano. El villano la tomo con gran fuerza de sus muñecas y le ato con gran fuerza nuevamente lo cual le provoco a Starfire un dolor en sus lesiones pues ella no tenía ya la intravenosa que había estado usando. — Espero que comprendas de ahora en adelante que estas en mi poder, Starfire — pronuncio con seriedad y cierta amenaza cubierta detrás de esa sonrisa malévola.

— Vamos, no llores, las lagrimas no te quedan ¿sabes? — le tomo delicadamente su mejilla mientras ella comenzaba a ahogarse en su tristeza y temor. _¿Por qué sucedía esto ahora?_

.

— Cyborg ¿no hay ninguna novedad? — pregunto el líder mientras recorría las calles en su R-cycle, conducía lo más rápido posible para llegar a la zona indicada por él mismo. Ya no era más de esperarse, tenía que tener precaución pues la luz del día le incomodaba demasiado.

— Negativo, Robin. Ni Raven ni Chico Bestia no han logrado encontrar alguna pista obvia — respondió Cyborg en seguidamente.

— Y ¿Speedy? —pregunto con seriedad.

— Aun no he recibido su registro — Cyborg continuaba buscando alguna pista por el monitor de la torre. — Comunícame con él, ahora — ordeno Robin.

— ¿Sucede algo, Robin? — la voz de Speedy sonaba aun furiosa.

— ¿Has encontrado alguna pista? — pregunto Robin con alguna esperanza de que su rival hubiese encontrado algo.

— No, aun no he hallado nada — respondió él mientras se adentraba a una fábrica abandonada.

— Continua con tu búsqueda, cambio y fuera — dijo él mientras seguía conduciendo en dirección a los laboratorios, S.T.A. R.

_Starfire…pronto te encontrare...lo prometo, _pensó Robin, acelero nuevamente y condujo aun más rápido de lo común…

.

* * *

¿Qué tal les ha parecido? Lamento la tardanza, gracias por leer y comentar, en verdad les agradezco.

Star786…Gracias por comentar, realmente agradezco que me motiven a seguir.

Annie…Gracias, en verdad, si en realidad Robin es un bobo y no sabe lo que tiene en frente de él. ( ?)

Carolinee…Agradezco tu comentario y espero que te haya agradado.

En el próximo capítulo, mas acción y mas aventura para nuestros jóvenes héroes. Sintonicen este escrito en esta página, a la misma hora y en el mismo canal, gracias.

Hasta luego, ciao… ¡Besos y abrazotes psicológicos!


	10. Día 6— Tarde del pasado

_Los personajes de la serie 'Teen Titans' no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Glen Murakami. Esta obra no fue creada con fines de lucrar a sus respectivos creadores._

* * *

**Días**

Por: Jacquie Doll

_Día 6 —Tarde del pasado_

La noche es un vacío. Cuya esperanza termina en el paraíso completo del engaño injusto como cualquier parte de una noche o tarde, la mayoría de las personas se preguntaban que si debía comenzar una maravilla afrodisiaca, pero cualquier engaño es demasiado real. Todo se encubre en una gran neblina terminal, no lo puede entender, ambos no lo logran con gran exactitud. ¿No es interesante el ver a tu ser preciado en olvido? No, no lo es y no es nada grato de su parte pero sin embargo conforme el paso del tiempo se van dando de una cruel realidad en la que nos podemos hallar en una trampa, quizás y ya sea una prueba demasiado. Su triste mirar y su cuerpo atado completamente, manos y piernas estaban completamente atadas, el villano se acerco a ella tomándole suavemente su mejilla, comenzó a deslizar su mano hasta llegar a su vientre, ella se dio cuenta que al tratar de gritar no funcionaba ya. Absolutamente él la deseo con gran infamia que la cual terminaría matándolo.

— ¡Aléjate! ¡Suéltame, Red X! — dijo ella intentando forcejar de sus ataduras, pero su acto era completamente invalido pues el dolor de sus heridas era grande como para moverse pero aun de tal manera continuo, un sollozo le hizo desprender él cuando le forzó a verlo nuevamente. Esta vez el mirar de Red X estaba al descubierto, sin gran piedad le tomo de su cabello, jalando de este y trataba de obligar a besarle como lo hacía con Robin. Ella negó rotundamente lo que le enfureció a él demasiado. Se alejo de ella azotando su rostro contra las sabanas nuevamente. Sin inmutarse le coloco nuevamente la mordaza, no importaba cuanto luchara, el villano ganaba gran poder cada vez mas.

— ¡Para comenzar, Starfire...quiero que me digas ahora lo cuanto que me amas! — grito él secamente. Ella comenzaba a llorar cuando el fulgor del fuego le hizo removerse, por primera vez alguien como ese villano le había golpeado, su mejilla derecha estaba enrojecida y por sus finos labios corría un hilo de sangre, su llanto estaba mezclándose con el pudor del odio, su gran inocencia siendo arrebatada de gran manera, agradecida estaba con Robin, pues si no supiese controlar sus emociones él ya le hubiese hecho daño desde hace tiempo fugaz, tiempo que nunca sucederá. Tanto fue el dolor marcado que con saña arranco una de sus ataduras y con sus propias uñas logro rasguñarle, su voz estaba perdida por el llanto inquietante al igual que la tormenta siendo arrasada por el viento. Sus labios aprisionados soltaron un grito feroz cuando él le tomo azotándole hacia la pared, ella sintió que con el arrastre su pie herido estaba menos sanado, rasgo la tela de su pijama dejando una gran barrera a la vista, el yeso comenzó a romperse cuando él abría ferozmente este destruyéndole finalmente. Red X observó el cómo la pierna herida de la joven heroína estaba ya sanada, pero una herida estaba presente aun.

— Tenia que quitar eso, no me permite gozar de tu belleza — ahora la mejilla de él sangraba, le retiro todas sus ataduras dejándole libre completamente libre, ella anhelaba defenderse, su única manera era usar un starbolt para retirarse de encima al villano y lo hizo, levemente comenzó a levantarse, su pierna aun no estaba sanada completamente por lo cual cayo, trato de reincorporarse antes de que él se levantase y le hiciera algo peor, sin dudarlo trato de pensar en algún momento alegre pero con lo acontecido su bella alegría estaba por los suelos. _Robin_, pensaba con desesperes Starfire quien nuevamente comenzó a levantarse, apoyándose de una orilla de aquella cama.

Dejo de lado su dolor, odio y tristeza para tratar de levitar levemente, era su única forma de salir de ese lugar. _Pensamientos felices, pensamientos felices, _la joven luchaba contra su mente forzándola a transmitir alguna sensación de alivio. Imagino que pronto iba a estar en su hogar, lejos de ese ruin villano, ella comenzó a sentir el cómo sus pies flotaban por debajo del suelo, su pijama estaba rasgada completamente por la parte del blusa y pantalón también, su pijama sucia de aquel liquido carmesí y sus labios teñidos de igual manera. Comenzó a flotar a tan solo unos pequeños centímetros del suelo, conforme avanzaba en búsqueda de alguna salida una gran esperanza de libertad le acudía gratamente.

El avance de ella iba dejando un camino carmesí a través de un pasillo sin igual. Confuso y tardío de salir de ese sitio. Con el oscuro lugar ella encendió un pequeño brillo que le permitiese ver por dónde dirigirse, luchaba por mantenerse consciente de la realidad, estaba débil pero su poder había regresado oportunamente pero con una semilla de venganza y odio dentro de ella.

.

—Cyborg ya estoy llegando al sitio, necesito que encuentres una entrada — dijo el líder de los titanes quien descendía la velocidad conforme se acercaba a la zona, dejo su vehículo en la orilla de una columna de concreto, observo la zona estaba completamente vacía y con gran deterioro.

— Envía a los titanes a estas coordenadas, estoy seguro de que aquí es— ordeno Robin.

— En seguida lo haré, Robin, ten cuidado, este lugar parece estar al borde de colapsarse — dijo Cyborg detrás del monitor, de manera rápida envió una alarma que avisara a los comunicadores del equipo titán, Starfire estaba en grave peligro esta vez. Robin se retiro su casco y sin más se adentro rápidamente a la zona, vagamente recordó que esa zona era un pasaje por el cual Red X pasaba cada cuando le perseguían y se perdía en aquel laboratorio de la empresa química S.T.A.R, el chico maravilla avanzaba con rapidez, Cyborg le envió la imagen de una supuesta entrada por la cual logro adentrarse a la zona, estaba completamente oscuro en aquella zona, encendió su pequeña lámpara de emergencia y comenzó a caminar por un pasillo extenso para él. No trataba de perder las esperanzas de encontrarla a salvo, el aire de aquella zona era comprimido y si algo estaba seguro, es que aquella zona era un laboratorio sub-terráneo por cual traspasar a la guarida del villano "Red X".

Aquella construcción estaba simplemente vacía, pasó por un gran portón de metal el cual estaba completamente abierto. Prosiguió caminando hasta hallarse por otro pasillo, la luz estaba completamente tenue en aquella parte del laboratorio.

Por otra parte, Starfire estaba agotada paso por una habitación de cristal la cual estaba vacía, se adentro en esta en busca de algún tranquilizante pero el lugar estaba abandonado materialmente de igual manera, traspaso por la puerta que había abierto y salió de esta. Tras su agotamiento opto por reposar algunos momentos, aun el villano estaba inconsciente o al menos eso quería creer.

—...Robin... — susurro ella comenzando a suspirar tratando de mantener su respiración regular. Observo dos pasillos con lejanía, un soplo de viento provino del pasillo derecho por el cual la salida estaba ya tan cercana, nuevamente se levanto y trato de levitar, pero su brillo se perdió así que continuo en penumbra total, dejándose llevar por la dirección del viento. Era angustiante el perder el rumbo, un gran laberinto sin poder regresar a casa aún, se sostuvo del muro cuando un mareo le invadió cruelmente haciéndole recaer nuevamente, su unica manera de salir era comenzar a luchar contra la debilidad física. Sin embargo la oscuridad le albergo con gran intensidad.

_Starfire, espero que estes en este lugar, prometo encontrarte...no me rendiré jamas,_ pensó el joven héroe, camino con rumbo desconocido pero siendo atraído al lugar con gran magnetismo y deseo de verla a ella completamente sana y salva, sin ninguna marca que le quedase a ella impregnada con odio.

.

— ¡Star! ... Starfire— la voz de Robin. Era su voz, finalmente lejos de las garras de aquel ser que le causo tanto dolor y desdicha en tan solo un día, que inoportuno momento para volver a la realidad floreciente con gran ironía. De un solo movimiento abrió bello mirar y observo que todo nuevamente era una gran confusión, su habitación completamente iluminada por los rayos del sol, su cuerpo completamente sanado, él observándole con gran felicidad, como si todo fuese una gran pesadilla de la que nunca podría ser despertada. Ella se alejo unos centímetros de su líder quien le miraba con cierta inquietud, observó tras su antifaz que Starfire desprendía unas lágrimas, como si estuviese al borde de la histeria se removió las sábanas que le cubrieron su cuerpo con gran ímpetu. Finalmente Robin se acerco a ella le brindo un abrazo que le hizo acudir al llanto, su voz se desquebrajo cuando intento hablar sobre el tema...pero él lo desvió de inmediato. Y en tanto al villano, simplemente observo cuando la joven había sido rescatada por Robin, quien seguiría luchando por poseer a la joven con gran agilidad en sus planes.

— Todo fue una pesadilla...Star, trata de tranquilizarte, por favor — Robin continuaba seguro en su decisión. Intentar parecer que el suceso con Red X fuese una simple pesadilla, un mal sueño del cual ella acababa de despertar. Era tanta la inquietud de la joven que rápidamente se separo de él para observar su gesto preocupado, sin duda ella estaba completamente traumatizada.

— No, fue real. Todo fue real, Robin. Red X, estaba asegurándose de que yo...él iba a... — nuevamente sus lágrimas le hicieron volver a consumirse en lo profundo de su dolor. Sin duda fue tanto el dolor que le impregno el villano con saña a la nívea piel de su joven amada. Comenzó a recordar cuando al fin logró rescatar a Starfire, estaba inconsciente y con algunas marcas en su cuerpo, un momento angustioso que le comenzaba a dar furia al líder titán quien sin apartarse de su lado nuevamente trato de acercarse a ella.

_Sin duda te haré pagar tarde o temprano, _pensó Robin. La joven nuevamente trataba de dejarse llevar por los brazos de él pero de alguna manera un temor le invadió. Se alejo con apresuro de su abrazo y se incorporo levitando y alejándose de Robin, quien desconcertado le miraba a la joven heroína de la ciudad. Pensaba que Robin en cualquier momento trataría de hacerle lo mismo, una verdad tras otra verdad, por incoherente que parezca lo hecho ya estaba y nadie lo pudiese enmendar ya. — Desconozco a los terrestres de igual forma, sus costumbres que aun deseo aprender están ya colapsadas...pero a veces no pude creer o cuestionar sobre si tu me harías lo mismo. Robin... ¿Realmente, hay confianza en nuestra relación? — su mirada se poso en el cielo completamente libre de cualquier nube blanca. El sol le brindo cierta calidez necesaria, la energía de esta permitía recuperar sus energías ya perdidas. Se abrazo a si misma esperando una pregunta y sin notarlo un mechón de cabello estaba ya cubriéndole la vista en la que se posaba en aquel momentos, desvió la mirada para observar a aquel joven que aun amaba. Pero de alguna manera la desconfianza no le permitía acercarse a él.

— Yo se que todo fue real... — termino ella.

— Se que algunas veces te he hecho sentir mal, pero sólo se que ahora que estás a mi lado. Yo puedo asegurarte que confío en ti, más que en otra persona. Y si no fuese por ti, yo seguiría siendo el mismo de antes — aseguro el joven maravilla quien le brindo una sonrisa a su novia, de cierta manera continuaba sumida en sus recuerdos. Tuvo que pasar la mitad del día en cama para que sus heridas pudiesen sanar con los rayos luminosos del sol. Claramente ahora sus labios estaban curvados en una mueca de tristeza, pero nada comparado con aquel suspiro que logró soltar ella con desdicha. Su gran temor era volver a ver a ese villano que le hizo ver el peor capítulo de su vida, un gran golpe que la vida tendrá que sanar.

— Y si de igual forma te puedo asegurar algo, es que te amo como nunca antes, Starfire.

Tras el escuchar tales palabras su mirada se poso en aquel joven quien sin dudarlo se aproximo a ella con gran cautela, evitando asustarla. Tomo su antifaz y removió este logrando observarla como nunca antes, su vista estaba desacostumbrada a la luz pero de alguna manera su mirar cristalizado logro adecuarse a la perfección, se dejo su antifaz de lado e hizo que ella le mirara nuevamente, tomo su mentón delicadamente y por primera vez en un año, logro conocer su identidad, la cual todo el equipo desconocía hasta ahora, su más preciado voto de confianza fue su identidad verdadera. Observo cada detalle de su lustre vista, azul tal cual océano y tan misterioso como su oculta alma detrás de este, sus miradas estaban cristalizadas pero esta vez todo era diferente, él al igual que sus amigos le ayudarían a afrontar esta situación y no vivir mas en ella. Todo estaba mezclado por una gran inquietud presente.

— Robin —pronuncio su nombre. Dirigió la palma de su mano hacia la mejilla derecha del joven héroe y le acaricio está desprendiendo una sonrisa tímida por parte de Robin.

—...Confió en que el destino nunca nos separara. Starfire, _esta vez superaremos adversidades juntos sin importar que tan difíciles sean_ — esta vez el joven se apresuro y le brindo un cálido beso en la mejilla, después de esto él se sonrojo con gran amplitud. Starfire permaneció pasmada ante tal acción proveniente del joven líder, pero finalmente sonrió con ligereza aceptando la respuesta de Robin.

— No fue un sueño eso, Star — respondió finalmente al recuerdo de Starfire, ambos tomaron asiento en la cama de la joven, ambos comenzaron a conversar sobre lo sucedido. Ella le explico lo acontecido pero por otra parte él le escuchaba con gran atención, logrando captar la incomodidad de la joven en recordar lo acontecido y cuando él lo noto le dijo que se detuviese pues ya era demasiado estrés para la joven. Todo giraba ordinariamente nuevamente. El joven volvió a colocarse su antifaz para después volver su mirar a Starfire...quien ella solamente sabría de su identidad.

— Ven — dijo Robin, tomo la mano derecha de la joven la cual tenía en su regazo y con un suave tirón le invito a levantarse, con suavidad lo hizo y sin soltar su mano comenzaron a caminar, por supuesto él le llevaría con el equipo al living. Y aunque fuese un poco inoportuno pues Speedy se encontraba en el mismo lugar que el equipo de súperheroes. La puerta que daba con el living se abrió permitiendo el paso a la joven pareja titán, todos se conmocionaron al observar a su compañera y amiga nuevamente haciéndoles compañía solamente que esta vez estaba completamente ya sanada de toda herida, y aunque continuara vistiendo un pijama de conejos como estampado de esta.

— Raven fue quien sano la mayoría de tus heridas — comento Robin, Raven dejo de lado su lectura y fijo la mirada en su amiga. — Mejoraste muy bien, Star — sonrió con ligereza la joven. Chico Bestia y Cyborg dejaron a un lado su videojuego y se dirigieron hacia su amiga quien les sonrió con calidez.

— Star, es bueno que estés de regreso — dijo Cyborg abrazando con cariño a su compañera, quien correspondió gratamente al abrazo.

— Me alegra estar con ustedes, amigos — dijo con ligera dificultad la joven mientras era abrazada por su amigo Cyborg.

— Cyborg, déjanos un poco de Star para todos —Chico Bestia reía al ver la mirada amenazadora de Cyborg quien por otra parte soltó a Star.

Speedy continuaba sentado en el enorme sofá. —Oye viejo, ¿Por qué no vienes? — le dijo amablemente Cyborg al joven arquero quien negó con un gesto, la joven Tamaraniana al observar esto no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada ente el joven quien estaba posada en el abierto cielo azul. Robin agradeció internamente que Speedy por fin razonase por si solo pero dentro del joven titán del este se ocultaba un ligero secreto que no sabría si dejarlo salir a la luz en tal momento, si tan solamente hubiese podido estar allí para ella cuando el villano anhelo atacarla todo hubiese cambiado completamente, pero sin duda la zona que le fue asignada no fue más que un simple edificio en plena construcción. La decepción lo albergo a él. Se levanto de su asiento y sin más se dirigió hacia el pequeño círculo de integrantes que rodeaban a la joven.

— ¿Puedo hablar con ustedes dos en privado? — pregunto seriamente Speedy. El líder titán razono que tal vez ya era hora de que se rindiera al fin.

— Por supuesto — respondió Robin quien sujeto a Starfire de la cintura atrayéndola más a él, Starfire al observar tal gesto se mantuvo inmóvil pues en el rostro de la joven maravilla se hallaba una gran seriedad difícil de contraer por culpa de su rival quien anhelaba ser correspondido por Starfire de manera sentimental. Aun la amaba. El trió de jóvenes se dirigieron hacia el pasillo, lejos del resto equipo que se hallaba en el living. Ambos no lo sabían pero el joven arquero anhelaría ya sacar aquel sentimiento que no le permitía avanzar…

— Te amo — susurro lo suficiente para ser escuchado por Robin quien temió de repente, soltó a Starfire y se detuvieron al instante. Su corazón continuaba acelerado, al menos lo suficiente como para seguir valiente al lado de su rival, Robin.

— Te amo, Starfire— dijo él enfrente de Robin, Starfire observo atónito a Speedy quien estaba mirándole de manera incomprensible. No se detuvo de alguna manera, su corazón le dolió justamente en espera de alguna respuesta, desvió la mirada de Starfire y se fijo al miro para no observar su gesto que rechazaría sus sentimientos.

— Amigo… Speedy — Starfire mantuvo la distancia con el joven, le dolía escuchar tales palabras en aquel momento ¿Por qué? Era tanto su amor por la joven que tal vez aunque en su futuro fuese a enamorarse de una villana, justamente en ese día estaba enamorado con locura de aquella joven que conoció con anterioridad, era como si su ángel fuese aquella joven, su única razón para estar en la torre y herido de su brazo. La única razón que le pedía a gritos el quedarse a su lado. El único pretexto para soportar las adversidades e intentar obtener una oportunidad, una sola oportunidad aunque fuese la ultima por parte de ella, pero no dejaría ese lugar hasta obtener una respuesta. Si o No, esas dos respuestas estaban en juego esta vez. Su rostro ocultaba la abnegación de aceptar un _No_ y justamente seria ese motivo por el cual abandonaría la torre, simplemente siendo amigos y no más que eso, eran héroes y por dejo desprotegida a su ciudad por ella, dejo a sus amigos y compañeros del este por ella, sacrifico sus días en la torre por esa joven que le hacía volverse loco. No soportaría tal vez el recibir un _No. _

_Sonríe para ella esta vez, _pensaba Speedy.

¿Cómo esperar a no ser traspasado por una herida? Cruel respuesta, olvidando ese amor que tal vez sintió alguna vez. No le agradaba ser llamado 'amigo' por ella, deseaba protegerla mucho mejor que Robin, salvo guardar su amor y demostrarlo mucho mejor que ese líder que tenia ella.

— Te amo tanto que ni siquiera pude olvidar, el pensar que estabas en peligro me haría buscarte por cielo y mar en ese mismo instante. No me gustaría herirte como te ha hecho él. He incluso, esta vez tuve el valor de demostrarle mis sentimientos a una persona que amo tanto, el no saber que reciba un no por respuesta me dolería tanto como el verte al lado de Robin en este preciso momento. Es doloroso, no me lamento de haberte conocido, eres una persona excepcional y lo reconozco ante ti, Starfire.

— Te amo— concluyo Speedy, su respiración agitada estaba completamente desesperada cuando su voz comenzaba a desquebrajarse…

—_Yo…tal vez hubiese sido diferente si nos hubiésemos conocido en circunstancias diferentes. Pero en este momento a quien le corresponden mis emociones es a Robin, pero yo quizás y en algún momento pude sentir algo por ti, Speedy…pero esto fue una amistad_ — sonrió tristemente la joven quien no pudo evitar desprender unas ligeras lagrimas de dolor al ver tal declaración y el afecto que le demostraba el joven. Tal vez y esa era la futura respuesta que le daría Star al joven, ella estaba a punto de hablar, un momento decisivo para ambos jóvenes presentes en el pasillo de la torre…

.

* * *

Puf, al fin puedo soltar un suspiro satisfecha por haber podido terminar el capitulo que le he traído. En verdad les agradezco a todas ustedes y a quienes leen desde México hasta Chile, Argentina, Ecuador, Estados Unidos, Colombia, Venezuela, España, Costa Rica, China, Brasil…en verdad me han dejado perpleja y agradezco sinceramente a todos ustedes, quizás y este no sea un buen trabajo como ustedes esperaban pero se aunque haigas leído algún capitulo con ello me he de sentir satisfecha.

¡Gracias por leer! Y es hora de agradecer comentarios…

Ann M. Redfield, agradezco tu comentario y de igual forma el que me recomendaras que continuase el fic. Tomare en cuenta tu recomendación, gracias.

Esa Charlotte, lamento la lluvia de emociones que te hice sentir y lamento de igual forma que te hiciera sentir odio por Red X, pero de alguna forma no pude percibir su esencia de esta manera, como un villano demasiado cruel. Agradezco el comentario.

Desconocida, en verdad que esas palabras mágicas me hicieron continuar el capitulo, gracias por comentar. Y de igual forma espero que te haya agradado el capitulo.

Star786, gracias por comentar. En verdad que me alegra el saber que les ha agradado esta idea de mi mente retorcida.

Bien, lamento el comercial que abarco un espacio considerable en el fic.

Nos vemos, hasta la próxima…


End file.
